A little part of me
by Purpleplum911
Summary: How will Ichigo's friends and family react to his big secret ? Why is it that he can stand to eat Orihime's food? Find out during his adventure though the next few months .Mpreg. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charaters
1. A little Part of me

**A little part of me**

Your teenage years are supposed to be some of the best, and worst, years of your life. At this time in my life though I can only feel as if every moment of everyday are the worst of my teenage years. Ichigo Kurosaki is my name and in a crowd I've always been noticeable because I was cursed with a dame hair color that caused people to always have a problem with me in school or anywhere I went. The pass couple of months though people are never looking anywhere above my neck since they all have their judgmental eyes glued in one particular spot of my body.

My stomach. With the fact that I'm nearly four and a half months pregnant and showing quite a bit at that, while being a little over six foot with orange hair and a scowl. But I hate everyone staring at me all the time and not even trying to cover up that they are drives me crazy! Maybe they do it from the curiosity of a pregnant male, or from disgust of the whole thing I don't know or really care. But their eyes inspecting every inch of my ever-expanding gut makes me on edge about all of my actions and movements.

The rumors don't help my situation either. Students in high school are vultures always out to snatch up the next big story to pierce with their overgrown claws so when my mysterious vomiting during first period for a month straight started the rumor mill was in full swing. At first my reaction was to deny everything but one day someone I didn't expect to ask me anything about my problem said

" Ichigo I think we should have a talk after school today with the others."

The person who said those words was Orihime who surprisingly enough was the first of my friends to stand up and say they wanted to have a word with me about my sudden and long lasting illness. I was going to blow them off but had the idea that if I confronted them now I might be able to throw them off my trail for a while longer. So I meet them on the roof of the school, our usual lunch spot, to see the people who have become like a second family to me. Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Renji.

* * *

" You should know what were here to talk about so shut up and listen to us before you start giving out whatever stupid excuses you have ready. " Rukia said this as she took me by the wrist leading from my only exit if I choose to leave.

Uryu was the next one to take his turn as he spoke his words as if giving me a lecture " You've been moodier lately, have been throwing up and gaining some weight … a lot of it ".

" So what you all called me up here to call me fat!? That was what this whole get together is about?"

Uryu only glanced at me and returned to his book before continuing." No we are concerned for your well-being is all." Looking up at me again and this time with worry in his face for a moment.

This I wasn't expecting and threw me off my guard for a second. My guilt for hiding my secret from them along with my feeling of acid rising in my stomach were getting to me.

"Umm Ichigo … Uryu is right we have been trying to ignore everything but … people have been talking and I want to ask you something?" Orihime seemed to have lost the bit of nerve she had earlier till it came back as she asked " Ichigo are you pregnant?"

That was it I couldn't hold it in anymore, my hormonal emotions,my feeling of throwing up and guilt became too much. " No!" was all I could get out as I push Chad and Rukia out of my way to leave. Even with the extra weight if I really had to move fast I could.

Going down the stairs as fast as I could I made it to the nearest bathroom as my lunch nearly missed the bowl and I clung to the sides of the toilet like my life depended on it. Of any part of pregnancy morning sickness was really getting annoying. I heard three pairs of footsteps coming after me but I couldn't say anything as the nasty taste and embarrassment where my main concerns right now.

" Ichigo why didn't you just come out and say something to us? You didn't have to suffer through this on your own , we're not going to abandon you. "Even though Chad was never much of the talkative type he did know the simplest ways to make someone feel better. " How long did you think we we're going to be quite about this? What got you into this in the first place? That's what your going to tell us but it doesn't have to be right now." as he tried opening the door to the stall." I'm coming in to get you."

I reached up to unlock the door but didn't stand up since I was sure I was pale and didn't look my best so instead I put my head on my knees as best as I could and just sat there.

" I'm not answering anything because I'm not pregnant" is what I manage to say as Chad flushed the toilet and stood looking down at me. "I can't be, I don't want to be responsible for someone else for the rest of my life."

After that all I can really remember is Renji picking me up off the floor wiping my face and leading everyone as they walked me home listening to me say, " I don't want to be, I don't want to be."Reluctantly everyone left with the deal we made that tomorrow I would give them the details about my secret that I guess was now our secret.

* * *

Luckily Yuzu was at a sleep over, Karin was at soccer camp and Dad had been working late all the time now so I was left alone till some time the next night. Usually when everyone is home I slip in the back door and put on a hoodie and try to act natural so they wouldn't start questioning what I was up to. But with no one home I took the opportunity to be comfortable for once so after shoveling down most of the food Yuzu made before she left I went up to my room.

Taking off my school clothes felt really good but while I was looking for a t-shirt I got a glance of myself in the mirror and at first I didn't really believe it was my reflection from how big the person in it was. Everything about me was still pretty much the same except my eyes were red from crying and the mini watermelon I had for a stomach now. Avoiding looking at myself as much as possible had become a regular thing for me so this was one of the only times I got a good long look at myself in four months. My skin was pulled tight with very red marks stretching from the bottom up toward the top and it was really smooth but even with turning from side to side its still was hard convincing myself that was my body in the mirror till my thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the front door.

"Open up already Ichigo it's me Renji, that bastard Urahara broke our computer so I need to use yours? " He kept banging and yelling about how Kisuke always was doing stupid things just to bother him like letting Jinta call him a free loader all the time and always saying he needed time with Yoruichi when he knew exactly what the two of them really wanted to do.

The neighbors would probably call the police on me if Renji didn't shut-up so I found the t-shirt I was looking for and hurried and unlocked the front door.

" Thanks that dumb-ass Urahara is causing problems for me again and it's like I appreciate him taking me in and all that but he sure can act like an idiot most of the time."

"Yeah, yeah I've heard this same story a hundred times before _I caught them having sex again, Jinta found the stash of playboy magazines I have in the closet blah blah blah." _I turned around after locking the door again expecting some comment to come from Renji but instead he was trying his hardest to keep from busting out laughing.

"What's so funny? You know those things actually happened. "

" No it's just this is the first time I got to see you without a bunch of layers on and HAHAHA! Your so much bigger than I thought you were!"


	2. Everyday teenage trouble

At least that meant no one else could tell how big I was either. Karakura Town was testing out how it would be without having its students wear uniforms. That was enforced last year, which gave students the opportunity to wear what they wanted to school as long as what they decided was still appropriate. Using this to his advantage Ichigo could disguise his problem area. "Just shut-up and use the computer so you can get the hell out of my house" was the only thing I had to say to Renji till he rubbed my stomach saying "Alright Mommy I'll be out of your hair soon enough" then ran up stairs to my room to do whatever he needed the computer for. He touched it I couldn't believe he touched it! Even with it being my body I never touched it or even tried to look at it so with Renji being able to do something as small as acknowledge I was pregnant and somehow be happy about it was crazy. Looking down at myself all that was in view was a protruding midsection that made me hope not to bust right out of the shirt I was wearing and having a slight urge to stroke it just once. But I just couldn't. Four and a half months is the time I've had to come to terms with my situation and try to be the least bit happy about it for the sake of my baby but I wasn't and really don't see being happy anytime soon in the next couple of months or the next eighteen years that I will be responsible for the thing growing inside me.

* * *

Around 11:46pm is when Renji was done with his paper but with it being so late the both of us just decided to have him stay over.

"Hey Ururu it's Renji I was just calling so you guys know that I'm staying over at Ichigo's and I'll be back after school tomorrow"

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow and we need you to run by the grocery store …umm that is if you don't mind "

"Yeah I'll do that, see you Ururu".Jinta, Ururu and Urahara are Renji's non-related family and if you had to label them Ururu would be the mom even though she's only like ten years old, Jinta and Urahara take the roles of the babies, which leaves Renji as the dad. The next day we walked to school and meet up with everyone on the roof at lunch like we do everyday. Rukia asked most of the questions as everyone else ate their food and threw in some questions or some advice when we got on a topic that interested them.

"So have you been to the doctor yet Ichigo its not like it should be hard with your dad having his own clinic? Or do you even have any idea how far along you are"

"In a couple weeks it will be five months and no I haven't been to a doctor or gone to my dad because he doesn't know about it ". Everyone stopped eating when the fact that my family had no idea about my pregnancy got out." What do you mean you haven't told them yet! It's one thing to hide it from us but from your dad and your sisters!" then Rukia tossed a handed full of chips at me "You have to tell them and you have to do it today before things get any more weird by having to say _Hey I forgot to tell you but I'm nine months pregnant and going into labor now but I just remembered to tell you!"_In the same sort of boring tone he always uses Uryo stepped in to give his bit of book –worm knowledge starting with"Rukia is right you know if you wait any longer than you already have things will only get worse than if you were to go ahead and do it before your health is put in any more jeopardy than it already is." Chad and Orihime nodded in agreement as Chad stated that from me waiting so long I might already be sick without suspecting anything.

The whole conversation Ichigo had with his friends distracted him during the next two classes he had today. What if he was sick? Or what if he told his dad and Isshin kicked him out, he would be alone with a baby he didn't really want as a single teenage parent without a home. All of it was making him feel sick but held back from vomiting till the bell that signaled seventh period was over rang so he was free to throw up in the boys' bathroom across the his stomach was done empting all of its contents from lunch he slid to the floor of the stall to catch his breath when he heard some guys walk in and could only guess they were talking about him. One voice he recognized as Byakuya Kuchiki (Rukia's older brother) saying something to the other people that he entered the bathroom with "Sure Kurosaki is knocked-up everyone can tell just by looking at him even if he's dressed in a hundred layers of clothes; my sister said she was noticing him acting differently in the last couple of months and mentioned how she was beginning to worry when he kept going out to meet people he never wanted his friends to meet." Byakuya washed his hands and checked his face in the mirror on the wall for any imperfections when he saw Ichigos' shoes in the corner of his eye under he door of the stall. He didn't have to assume the shoes belonged to Ichigo since he went with Rukia to buy them for Kurosaki's birthday two years ago. Taking the opportunity to say what was on his mind without having to say it to Ichigo's face he turned to the group saying clear enough for everyone in the room to be able to hear "When I get home I'm telling Rukia that she can no longer speak to Kurosaki no way am I going to allow him to influence my little sister to sleep around with anyone she pleases when I'm the only person she has to watch out for her. "

Those words stung like fire as the boys left when the bell rang again for eighth period to begin and Ichigo dragged himself to the last class of the day. Chad sat behind him and Renji diagonally in front of him. The teacher needed to go get copies of their assignments from the down stairs copy room so in his absence the students started talking and listing to music.

"Are you feeling well Ichigo you look a bit paler than you did earlier?"

"Chad Byakuya said that he didn't want Rukia being around me any more and if Karin or Yuzu hung around someone with my problem as an older brother I maybe would say the same thing… it just hurts is all."

"Who cares what Byakuya's opinion of you is Rukia always will do what she wants when she wants to do it. Just because her big brother all of the sudden changes his mind on what type of person he believes you to be won't change that your one of her best friends." Good old dependable Chad to make me feel better.

* * *

The day seemed like it was going to end on a high note till a screechy voice of one of the office workers called me in for an urgent meeting with the principal. After that all eyes were on me or at least a certain part of me as I made my way down a few hallways toward the office. Moments before he was going to turn the corner to Principals office fear started to come into play in Ichigo's mind. Did Mrs. Honda hear the rumors going around school and was preparing to expel him? He was going to pretend he hadn't heard the intercom call his name and leave school when someone place their warm hand on his right shoulder. With a distressed look of a person with the job of handing out terrible news Mrs. Honda lead Ichigo to her office sitting him in one of her sturdy chairs directly in front of her desk. Sweating up a nerves storm Ichigo's mind was going on and on about reasons for why he was sitting here in the principals office watching the woman's face put on a fake smile to make the situation less akward."Being here is most likely a tad bit confusing for you but in a predicament such as this it may be best just to get everything out in…"I cut her off before she was able to finish her sentence by shouting out how I was pregnant and rambling and pleading for her to not kick me out of school when I finally realized all the thoughts that had been going on in my head were being said out loud! This sudden outburst caused her mouth to drop but as she was slowly gaining back her composure started talking aqain."That's not why you're here at all" Sure enough he was strawberry red with embarrassment "But now that that has come to my attention we will be having another meeting, Now I'm afraid that your father has been taken to the local hospital for a serious condition that they did not inform me of .A social worker will be here shortly to get you and has already picked up your sisters.'

At the hospital doctors told them that there was an accident in town that caused a flood of people to come into their fathers clinic but at the time Issin was unaware that a patient was mentally unstable and brutal attacked Issin while he felt threatened by what was happening during the confusion fight in a small clinic surrounded with people who were confused and on edge became the place of a mob type fight. The incident had even made it on the news reporting that half the patients from the Kurasaki clinic left in worse condition than they had arrived hours earlier. Everyone was calling to make sure the family was ok or that they needed anything from the but the family wouldn't accept any of them .The situation was to familiar to what it was like when their mom died especially with this even being a few blocks from the hospital where she had pasted away. With that the familiar scene of another member of their family leaving them they asked to see their dad in case it was the last time the would be together. Issin was sickly pale other than a mix of purplish blue bruises and makes on the parts of his body not covered by the standard hospital gown and sheets. Yuzu couldn't keep from crying and excused herself fifteen minutes after they came to see their father and after another ten Karin left to check on her.

"Seems it just me and you "it was silent for a bit till remembering Rukia's advice Ichigo found that this may be his last chance to let out his feelings to the only parental model he had.

"Dad I know lately I haven't really been around from hanging out with those guys I meet a few months ago so I'm sorry it's causing problems for us, I know you didn't approve of most of my choices I made when I was with them"

"Your just a kid screwing up and making me want to pull my hair out pretty much your purpose in life and I can let you run loose every now and again and get in some trouble with how much the three of us, and especially me, have depended on you since you were a child "

"But what if I was in more than just everyday teenage trouble?"

"Like the fact you almost about to pop from my soon to be grand child? " As he took enjoyment from the completely surprised look on his only sons face, after all he was a doctor for god's sake! Ichigo must of thought he was really some sort of moron for not finding out his secret before this dramatic soap opera moment they were having. Ok ok he didn't really notice anything until about three days ago but its not as if he didn't take an interest in his children's lives just that in the last couple of months he was working more and more in order to prepare for the future.

"So you knew? Still I've never been so stupid and wrong in my life other than when it was my fault with what happen…with mom"

"In no way will any member of this family blame you for that other than yourself and for this too you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time "Issin started to have a sleepy type of look then sat up to look directly into Ichigo's eyes in hopes of giving some encouragement for the obstacles that would surly be around the corner for his son and daughters that he would not be there to lead them through. Ignoring the throbbing pain from sitting in the upright position said "You guys will make it with or without me here .I promised your mother we would plan ahead in cases something untimely were to happen to either of us so you have nothing to worry there but as for the rest of it your going to have to make the rest up as you go. Just know mom and I are proud of you. Watch your sisters and be safe."

* * *

Next month was the funeral and fitting his personality Issin make a video will explaining what was to happen to his family is he was to die while his children were still young. Basically it stated:

1) Rent out the house in order for them to make some money from the renters

2) The clinic would be looked after by Uryo's father but still legally belong to the family

3) Urahara would find a close place for them to live and would be trusted as the their God-father

4) Make his funeral happy and that he was near his true love

It went on from there but the emotional and physical state was hard on everyone so they tried to get everything done as soon as apartment Urahara found was better than they thought to be found by someone like him, only two blocks from his shop, across the street from where Orihime and Chad's homes and three floors below Rukia and her brother. But the fact that they were close to their friends only in some way made it worse for and Rarin benefited from always having someone show they cared for them while for him it just caused him to bottle things up to not cause more problems for everyorWhitch is exactly why when everyone decided to spent together he stayed home to "think about how the next couple of months would play out" so here he was at the apartment.

There was a master bed room that he gave the girls and two smaller rooms that would be his and the other might be a nursery, with a small eat-in kitchen and a large living room where he was sitting on the couch watching whatever happened to be on five months pregnant there was no hiding it with gaining enough weight in the last month to have every piece of clothing he had stretch over his stomach and show even with layers on. Giving up on hiding it he had gone ahead and told the school about it with everyone being more accepting than they would if his father hadn't died weeks befor. So freeing himself from multiple shirts or jackets started wearing his regular shirts till he got time to go shop for some new going to the doctor wasn't a walk in the park either with the poking and prodding all over his body. Other than finding out his huge number on the scale (most likely from burying his feelings in food) he got his first ultrasound.

Aside from overwhelming fear some happiness was for his baby was starting to creep its way in too. Right now the copy of the ultrasound picture was on the middle of the coffee table one of the only furniture they could bring from the house except for the bedrooms. Emotional strain from the death and physical pressure of his new symptoms of back pain, soreness and still puking for an hour every few to come though was when he ignore the one thousandth person call today cold voice left on the answering machine. Heard your old man died .At least now you don't have to worry about him beating your fat ass anymore More to the point why is it I found out you didn't get rid of our problem like I told you months ago to! You have done a lot of messed up shit since I gave you the privilege to be a person I slept with but now I have to come and deal with a total load of crap as your baby! Just know I coming back soon to put an end to this so see you soon Ichi"

* * *

Well that was my second chapter and if anyone is wondering why i choose to have the dad die i really dont know it just needed some sadness :C And im not sure who i want to be calling either but i'll figure it out somehow.


	3. Grimm

Ichigos heart started beating so hard against his chest he was panting and struggling to breath. The fear of the person whose ice-cold voice just finished its threat of its presence through the answering machine and making his mind run in circles of what would most likely happen soon. He was in the apartment alone in absolutely no condition to fight the easiest of fights; so with Grimmjow taking it upon himself to handle their _little problem_ the fight between them pretty much only had the one outcome of his death.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez , only ever know for his disrespectful attitude toward everyone which only fuels his little respect for authority figures. He is often openly insulting towards whoever he pleases except for in the presence of his old allie Byakua Kuchiki but this respect is quickly abandoned when Byakua is out of earshot. Grimmjow has an overly violent lust for battle, always seeking out the strongest opponents in Karakura Town and he is very confident in his abilities, believing himself to be stronger than anyone he believes to be a lower human being .This happens to be all people including the handful of allies he still holds onto by the fact they are to afraid of the consequences of if they were to run away. Standing the little regard Grimmjow has toward his allies or anyone that gets in his way is just one of the unwritten necessities for a member of the gang like group. Other than the ability to stand his upfront abuse they must also bear a trade mark of a number classifying their rank in the eyes of their leader who wears a giant number six on his back .No one has ever asked why a number six is the number he has decided to wear accept for guessing it being classification in another group.

Surprisingly enough this felon was the other father of Ichigo's child after a once in a life time encounter from when Ichigo got caught in another wrong place wrong time situation he always seemed to get caught in. For no other reason than the thrill of a fight Grimmjow joined in to fight alongside the orange haired teen with their victory happening without breaking a still going through an adrenalin rush Grimjow punched Ichigo directly in the ribs instigating a battle lasting hours between them with no defined winner .It seemed that meeting the infamous Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and being able to even get one punch in plus living to talk about it was impressive enough to cause the usual students who gave him crap at school to back off for a week or after their run in Ichigo made his way home only to see Grimmjow waiting on a bench a block from where he up with light blue eyes rimed with green markings underneath the same color spiked hair the felon gave his prey a line thin smirk of a smile. As he crossed the street walking toward Ichigo he shouted out "Hey carrot top you know you're the first person I haven't been able to beat into a pulp since Byakua right? " Ichigo kept walking not caring about what the reason his unwanted friend was talking to him for "Why are you bring-in this up ,you want somethin from me ?Cuz I don't have time to get into anther fight "Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grmjow gave his offer of having a high rank in his gang."Whatever give your offer to someone who actually wants it now if you don't mind I got places to be".

* * *

That was beginning of the somewhat relationship between the two of them. Grimmjow would make his offer with Ichigo shooting him down every time. Before long Grimmjow invited him to spend more and more time with him sometimes lasting weekends where Ichigo wouldn't go home. He would lie to his friends and his family about where he was going or who he was with as the mutual obsession they had for each other grew. As Ichigo was knowingly being dragged low into the life Grimjow was accustomed too after years of living on the streets he had the impression that the orange haired teen would obey him as any of his other followers would. But having that struggle for control was also a big part of why he liked having him in his world.

Living by drinking as much alchohol as you could get your hands on and doing as many different types of drugs as there are days in a year was the basic part of this life style so it was also becoming apart of Ichigos in order to keep Grimmjows interest in him .Wanting to keep his attention soon lead Ichigo to give Grimmjow his virginity and give in any time Grimmjow said he needed his wants meet .Thus giving life to their little problem and when the idea of abortion came up Ichigo lied saying he had gone though with it months ago ; and feeling the thrill of being with him diminished Grimmjow went on to the next person he felt was worthy of being someone he could fool around with then throw to the curb like a bag of everyday garbage. Five months pregnant Ichigo had two choices,he could either wait for Gimjow to bust in and kill him or he could call for help from the one person that could act as a shield against his upcoming considering taking the first option he instead reasoned himself into calling Byakua.

* * *

Years ago in order to make quick money Byakuya joined into the Espada (Grimmjows gang) to get his large cut of what ever they stole to take care of Rukia and himself .Even with their contradicting personalities and outlooks on life the rebel and Byakua actually developed a genuine friendship .One where even when Byakua felt he had done enough terrible things and was becoming a person he felt wouldn't be the one his parents would want as a guardian of their only daughter abandoned the group their weren't any this day they have an unsaid conection to one another. One of respect .Byakua for being able to make it on his own in a respectable way and Grimmjow for being a free picked up the receiver of the phone and dialed theKuchiki's apartment.

With Rukia out to comfort Ichigos sisters by taking them out for some fun with her group of friends Byakya was taking his time preparing to see Kurosaki. While he was a child Byakuya was given his most treasured gift of a white head piece called a kenseikan. Never wearing it except for the most important events he left his long black hair loose but today he wanted to show how serious he was about his opinion of Kurisaki ; especially with him living just three levels below them. So he carefully placed it in his hair and every time he wore it he inwardly thought of how similar he was to his parents. Blue eyes like his mother and a personality that was always calm and seldom like his father. Though with what has been going on with ichigo he was loosing his calm attitude from fear of him rubbing off on his sister. He was on his way down stairs to Ichigo's apartment as he heard the phone ring and still making his way out the door heard the irritating voice of the one he was on his way to visit on the voice mail of his cellphone.

* * *

It was silent for a minute like Ichigo was thinking about hanging up when he reluctantly started to leave his message"Umm…Byakuya? Are you there ? what the hell am I talking about of course your there your just ignoring me like you always I know that if there was any other choice I wouldn't be calling you but I don't have one so…" ichigo took a slow breath"I know you hate me but I could really use your help cuz Grim is probably making his way over here right now to kill me and our baby and that's right you didn't hear me wrong OUR baby as in me and Grimmjow and I-I just cant be alone with him".Asking for help was never something Kurosaki was good at so with him practically begging for help made it clear he had gotten himself stuck in a pretty tight corner like a mouse about to be devoured by an alley the other hand though bayakua would never overlook how he felt Ichigo was a stubborn child long overdue for some punishment."Please I cant deal with this with anyone other than you" still not picking up the phone bayakua took a seat in his kitchen till the beep indicating Ichigo had given up was would go and protect Ichigo after he had gotten at least a quarter of the punishment the brat deserved but for now he would take his time and relax.

Ichigo sat down on the couch relizing his only hope of not being killed in this stupid apartment had decided to keep up with his hatred toward him. All there was to do now was wait for a knock on the door or for it to be kicked in .No longer than ten or fifteen minutes had gone by and the hair on the back of ichigo's neck stood up as the sound of someone picking the lock on the door echoed into his living room ."Useful trick I picked up when I was ten but I told you that before haven't I " Grimmjow let himself in flopping down on the couch next to ichigo as If this was his home and was making himself comfortable after a long day. Blue eyes inspected Ichigo like he hadn't seen him in fiveyears instead of five months .

From that first fight Grimjow had been able to see past the blunt ,aggressive,short tempered personality that made Ichigowho he was. That attitude always gave his first impressions to be that he was nothing more than a rude person instead of the kind hearted sensitive guy he actually rubbed Ichigo's face with the back of his hand "Still cute as always even with a bun in the oven "Ichigo turned his body away holding back his embarrassment "I also see your still all spastic and awkward too"he put his cheek up against his use to be lovers face putting his hand on his lap making Ichigo jump off the couch like something bit him."And you still act crazy when it comes to anything sexual ".Ichigo made his legendary scowl shouting"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU CANT JUST ACT LIKE THINGS ARE ALL HAPPY AND FINE WHEN YOU DITCHED ME MONTHS AGO AND JUST BROKE YOUR WAY INTO MY APARTMENT GRIMM!"he was red in the face not caring if he had to fight. " been a long time since you've called me that "taking up the extra space on the couch he continued his inspection stopping midway " You sure have gotten big how long has it really been it cant be only five you look more like eight or maybe I was so good your having twins huh wouldn't that be nice for you?"Putting his arms behind his head he watched ichigo pull at his shirt , hurting him sure had gotten easier with him acting all worried about his image ."Now down to business , you need to get ride of that thing as soon as it gets it first breath of air " saying it with out having any regret for those words made Ichigo so mad and hurt that if he didn't have to keep up this tough front he would have cried just as hard as the nights his parents had died.

It took all the patience he had in his body to bring his voice in a whisper over the want of expressing his frustration and hatred through a physical thrashing but got his words out so low he wasn't sure anyone else could hear him."Grimm why cant you just go? it's not like I would force you to stay with me .I've been doing all of this myself from the beginning. It's not like we love each other or anything all of this shit was just a mistake and I'm telling you to leave NOW ."those words were pounding in Grimmjow ears .Who the hell did Ichigo think he was talking to him like he was his master and he was a dog that just pissed on the was the last thing Grimmjow could remember other than flinging himself off the couch and punching Ichigo so hard in the face he fell into the tv. Then he woke up to Byakuya standing over him saying"You forgot to close the front door moron."

* * *

This took so long for me to spell chek and im sure there are still alot of mistakes but im to tired to fix them so sorry. Hope everyon enjoys it .


	4. Pick up the phone

Byakuya stood with his foot firmly onto of Grimmjow's chest, steadily applying pressure to imply he meant business. Looking away from the blue eyes of his friend harshly staring up at him with a slightly angered expression he saw Ichigo to his right on the floor beside the smashed TV and shattered glass. Removing his foot he allowed Grimmjow to get up while having an unspoken conversation between them saying he would be meeting up with Grimm later to talk about what just happened. Swiftly leaving the apartment Grimm stood in the door way for a moment to glance back at his best friend and his past hook-up glaring at the both of them and didn't even bother trying to start another argument.

With Grimmjow gone Byakuya turned his attention to Ichigo who was brushing the small bits of glass off of himself. Ichigo ignored his rescuer by playing as if what just happened didn't matter heading into a bathroom to examine the damage Grimm had left. The cool water from the sink felt refreshing against his sore face but the mirror brought him back to reality. There was a dark bruise already starting to show on his cheek and a few scattered scratches in different spots on his face "Dame he really got me good" .A few months earlier the fight would have been evenly matched but now it was completely one sided .Leaning over to splash a few more drops of refreshment on his sore face there was a sudden sharp burning pain coming from his side. It caused him to have to grip onto the sides of the sink from the unexpected and intense pain he hadn't realized befor. While inspecting his side Byakua came to check on his sisters' friend . It was worse than he expected, Grimmjow hadn't held back at all and the proof was the huge dark blue mark on Ichigos side ,it seemed like when he hit the tv it was even hard than Byakua thought. "We should get you checked out that looks pretty bad and it's swollen up "Ichigo had a sour look on his face as he was contemplating in his head what his next move should be.

Reluctantly Ichigo was bribed into making an appointment with a walk-in clinic by the older agrement was that Byakuya would find Ichigo a new t.v and buy him something to eat after the doctors down the street the two of them were a awkward sight to the citizens of katakura Town. First of all was how much Byakuya was invading Ichigo's personal space as the slowly made their way through the bustling streets. Close enough to feel one anothers arms brushing a against each other anyone could have a questioning though of if the two guys were a arriving to the doors of doctors office couldn't have cam soon enough because Ichigo was starting to feel castrophobice with Byakua trailing so incredibly it was considerably empty other than a handful of nurses and woman with a young girl that seemed to have a no other pacients beside the girl Ichigo was meet with a doctor quickly and was now layin on the table with crinkily hospital paper on it rolling up his shirt to allow the doctor to see. The doctor was a man but it was hard to tell exactly how old he may have been from his youthful face and light brown hair"Now it looks like someone got you pretty good with a swift punch to the face but what happened to get such a nasty mark here"he said this as he slid his glasses into a better position on his nose

And rubbed the sore spot .Holding in a yelp of pain Ichigo didn't bother answering the question as the doctor continued doing his observation than sat a desk in the corner to type something into the computer. On the desk there was a small black name plate on the desk that read in printed silver letters Sousuke, Aizen M.D. The name seemed slightly familier in a way but wasn't an important matter enough to distract Ichigo's mind from his surroundings. It was cold and had the sterile smell of cleaning supplys that hospitales are known wall was plaster with pictures of people with fake smiles or far away valleys no one had probably ever gone with his Dad and little sisters working in the family clinic he had never really been comfortable in like this was one of the many places life started and in some cases ended and every time he had to smeel the unnaturally clean air or be bombarded with questions about his accidental child it made him feel more sided with the feeling of that building being where his life would be ended in a four months to let the parisite have a start in its.

"Sorry for taking so long but you can pull down your shirrt down and ill give you a prescription to help speed up your healing and make sure the baby stays in a healthy condition"reaching into the top draw of the desk Aizen pulled out a prescription padd and scribbled the name of the medicine in scratchy hand writing .

"But before I can allow you to leave we have to have a serious discussion about how coming into my office with injuries like this is going to affect you" Sitting up and giving a attempt to read the doctors face Ichigo felt his heart start to beat a bit faster than before. "Now I understand that your father pasted not too long ago and I luckily had the opportunity to know him, he got me started in the medical field as an intern at your clinic"That was a faded memory but one Ichigo could slightly recall. "I was a bit srawnier then but the point is that now with your dad gone you are being held responsible for your sisters well being along with yourself anfd that baby in your stomach so with incidents like this it doesn't look good for you ,understand?" Trying hard to process this there was a need for some clarification

"So you mean that if I come back to the hospital like this again it will go on my record or something?" Shaking his head Aizen ran his hand through his hair considering how to better explain

"No, what I mean is with thing like this happening with you or even one of the girls child services may see you as an unfit care giver and well come and remove them from you" Ichigo expression showed guilt and worry" That would go for the baby too so you have to watch what you do I already had to send in a e-mail informing them of this so its best to be careful and know you can call me if you need to." Standing up from behind the desk Aizen gave a reassuring squeeze to the teens shoulder as he placed the prescription paper in front of the boy along with his business card with personal phone number on it. "Thanks …I didn't even think about someone taking Karin or Yuzu away so thanks for the tip…I guess" He stuffed the prices of paper into a pant pocket then stood up to meet Byakuya back in the waiting room.

Leaving the building with his head held lower than usual Ichigo was in a worse mood than the one he had come in with. How in the world could he for even a split second forget that now he was the last person Karin or Yuzu had to depend on? The three of them were the only family they had left in the world and without realizing it he had emotionally abandoned them to be taken care of by their friends. Remembering the last time he even spent more than ten minutes in the same room was hard or more importantly asking either one of the twins if they were ok. Always blaming his coldness to morning sickness or something stupid like that was no excuses for his actions and now he had gotten his broken family their first strike. Another accident like this could separate them for months or even years and if it happened there would be no one to blame but himself. Thinking of how much shame that would bring to his deceased parents tore at Ichigo's heart like claws. With this eye opening fact hopefully the Kurisaki's chances had increased.

Holding up his end of the bargain Byakuya bought lunch for the two of them and decided they should head back to the apartments to cleanup the glass from earlier to hide what had happened. Having a lecture from Rukia was something they could both live without today so keeping a secret from her couldn't hurt anyone. Stomachs full to the point where eating another bite might cause pant buttons to pop Byakuya went into the hallway to call Rukia and check in on how the group was doing. Ring Ring Ring Ring Beep "Hi there you've reached Rukia Kuchki or at least her phone, leave a message and maybe you'll reach her for real bye now." Turning to go back inside Byakuya had a nagging feeling he should call his sister again so stopping mid step he speed dialed her number under _Chappy _only to not even get a dial tone. Going back inside using his personal ability to always appear calm he passed by the orange haired boy comfortably sitting in the living room and sat with him wondering if his sister had gotten into trouble.


	5. Two new friends and A hospital trip

Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Renji and Udio had all took it upon themselves to take Ichigo's twin little sisters Karin and Yuzu out for the day. The girls were in an obviously desperate need to get out of their apartment and act like kids again. Dealing with the death of their father, pregnant brother, and total change of everything going on in their lives would wear anyone one out so today was meant to be a day just for them to relax and forget about everything even if it was just for a couple hours. The group had decided to go to a festival that was in town for the weekend. There was something for everyone to enjoy and as time pasted and the day leading into late afternoon the day appeared to be going well. They all were walking around in search of the next ride or game to play as they heard shouting coming from up ahead of them "Step up and test your strength, see if your strong enough to win my grand prize "A portly man that looked like if he tried to even lift the heavy mallet he was directing a short line of people towards" Come on is there no one in this crowd that wants this Prize! "He scanned the crowd looking for new customers "Oh well I guess there's no one that wants my prize enough or that are strong enough to ring my bell" Karin was always up for a physical challenge. She was a perfect example of a tom-boy, never afraid for a fight and from playing soccer she had even built up quite a bit of strength. She walked over to the man with the mallet and gave him her version of her older brothers' legendary scowl. Rukia and the others followed after her and putting her hands around the large wooded mallet looked up at her target. A large gold bell was attached to the top of an extremely tall post and if she had enough power to make tat bell ring by smashing the mallet on the bottom of the post she could win whatever the secret prize the fat man was offering. "Go Karin you can do it! "Orihime and Yuzu acted as cheerleaders for Karin as she swung the mallet down the lights started shining and spinning but Karin missed the bell. "Oh sorry little girl seems your not the winner I was looking for today"Karin tried three more times after that but still only came half way to hitting the target. "Nope still seems like I'm going to be going home with my fantastic prize and you'll be going home empty handed tonight "He laughed at what he seemed to think was a hilarious joke and finally getting feed up with losing Karin threw the mallet with it landing at his feet. Yuzu felt bad for her sister she knew how much of a sore loser she and their brother could be but she had an idea "Karin why don't you try kicking it instead? You have the lower body strength of anyone I know" Chad and Uryu nodded and Karin gave it her all in her last attempt .She had the bell literally fly off of the post to the astonishment of the fat man. "Seems as if you owe us one prize mister" He happily handed over his prize box and left to where ever he was needed next at the festival.

Inside the box were passes to an exclusive part of the festival that wasn't for just the regular citizens of Katakura. On the hill behind the ferries wheel was a small inn where it would have special games and dinner for the lucky few who had won the passes from the secret vendors. Inside it was still decorated nicely and from the handful of people inside there were a pair that stuck out as much as Chad did from his incredible size. There was an orange haired woman with a set of breast she gave little effort in hiding in a cleavage reviling short green dress. She seemed to be carefree as she took advantage of the free bar and smothered a boy into her chest. A notable aspect of him was his head of snow white hair .He couldn't have been older than Yuzu or Karin and the woman at the most appeared to be a senior in high school. Renji and even Uryu were heavily gazing at the woman as Chad turned his back to her, probably to keep himself from staring. "Boys are sooo shallow" Rukia shock her head in disapproval but Orihime directed her attention toward the twins instead. Yazoo's light brown eyes were glued to the beautiful light blue ones of the boy while Karin unknowingly did the same."Uh-oh Rukia looks like we may have a problem here"Orihime whispered into Rukia's ear "No need to worry they may be old enough to be attracted to guys but I dought they would do anything about it" Orihime pointed to show Yuzu fixing a loose strand of hair and brushing off her dress before going over to the white haired boy."What? What is she doing?"Rukia and Orihime were stunned. Yuzu is always kind and a somewhat shy compared to the other members of the Kurosaki family so this was completely unexpected not only for Rukia and Orihime but for Karin too. Being fraternal twins the two of them knew a great deal about one another but lately with all of the dramatic events they had become strangers to each other. Ichigo of course hadn't noticed but small things like not walking to school together or going shopping together was a big deal for them. So with this sudden interest in a guy coming from her sister Karin couldn't help but feel a bit lost. Strolling up to as the boy freed himself from the plentiful breast of his friend Yuzu smiled and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Yuzu and I just wanted to come over and meet you, what's your name?" calmly he told her that his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya and the drunk beside him was Rangiku Matsumoto. 

For the next two hours Yuzu spend time with Toshiro taking part in the games and now was sitting at a long table between him and uruy waiting for the free dinner to be served, leaving Karin alone at the end doing her best to keep her cool listening to a boring story from the man sitting next to her. At the same time Karin could feel her self being jealous of Yuzu. Brash, cynical, and sarcastic are not exactly the best personality traits to have when looking for a boy to take interest in you so as the puberty has started boys have been giving a lot of attention to Yuzu and not so much for Karin. Cheerful and very feminine worked well for Yuzu, light brown hair framing her innocent face drove boys of all ages wild. Karin was completely different. Even though her mother was beautiful and she had girls to admire she could never be the way they were. Orihime was sweet like Yuzu with a great body and Rukia was tough yet sexy but even if she wanted traits like that just weren't blessed on her. She was more like her dad and brother. Black hair and eyes and wearing athletic clothes smeared with dirt from the soccer field made her more like one of the boys than a potential girlfriend. 

Watching Renji flirt with Rangiku across the table from gave her the urge to do a bit of it with Toshiro even with the fact she found out that he was fourteen years old while she was only eleven which made him one year younger than Ichigo and his friends. It also turned out that Rangiku was in her early twenties but might be a little too drunk to bother tell Renji. Plus it must feel good to get as much attention as she was from who was showing off his muscles and having Rangiku complement how strong he must be. "So is Matsumoto a relative of your or is she just a friend?" Yuzu leaned in close as she sipped on her drink. "No we are not related and yes she is my friend for some reason that I have been trying to remember all these years" he smirked a little seeing His friend and that goofy teen across from them making fools of themselves but having a good time. Looking around the rest of the table there was the girl he just meet friend with the glasses talking to the bust one in a frilly shirt. Uruyu looked happier than he had the past few hours so Toshiros only guess could be the guy had a one sided crush on her but she seemed pretty happy in his company as she fidgeted with her hair clips so maybe it wasn't so one sided .Next to them was a short girl that was enjoying the free food and rolling her eyes as a much older man bragging about how much money and stuff he had .But at the very end another person caught his eye. "Hey Yuzu who's your friend at the end of the table?" Yuzu was hoping he was asking about Rukia but could tell he meant her Karin. "That's my sister "she watched as he started to stare at her sister and feeling as if he was losing interest in her decided to play dirty. "Yeah she has sort of been having a hard time emotionally from all the stress our family's been through in the last couple of months; Our mom died when we were really young and just about a month ago our dad died and on top of that we had to move with our big brother who got himself pregnant "Toshiro stroked her hand "Wow that's a lot for anyone to go through ". It felt horrible to want attention bad enough to go for pity love but right now it felt wonderful. A man would never solve and problems for her but she put that in the back of her mind as she moved closer to Toshiro, He smelled like a earthy colon and in his eyes she could see she had him wrapped around her finger and if she really wanted to could play him like a yo-yo.

The room was getting pretty heated as almost everyone in the room was either having sexual tension shooting through the air or trying to spark some. But now a loud sound that broke up the party. It was the Espada dropping in to bust up the party lead by Grimmjow .Still steamed from earlier he wanted to release some of that pent up energy. "Aww looks like someone sucks at there job cuz we didn't get our invite and don't use that b.s excuses it got lost in the mail" the rest of his followers laughed like he told the funniest joke they had ever heard till a rice ball flew through the air and hit him square in the face. Everyone immediately shut-up till all you could hear we people enjoying the festival down hill from them. "Who the fuck has the balls to throw somthin at me?" He whipped his face having fun anticipating a upcoming fight .Rukia stood up from her chair and threw another rice ball this time directly in Grimmjow's' chest "Me a-hole what are you doing here cant you and your friends stay in your hangout and leave the rest of us normal people alone?" Putting her hands on the small amount of hip she had she watched Grimm's face fall"Oh disappointed to see me Grimmy? Now why don't you run on back to your hole in the wall or I might just send Byakuya on you" She knew Grimmjow wouldn't mess with her because of her brother but for some reason today wouldn't be one of those days. He was in her face with those bright angry eyes so fast she didn't notice he had moved from the other side of the room.

He was snarling like a pit bull and showing all of his teeth as the ring tone that meant Byakuya was calling. It rang loud enough for the lyrics to the song to be hear clearly enough you could sing along. "Big bro calling huh?" he saw a pink cell phone peeping out of pocket of her plaid jacket and reached in and took it .After pressing the ignore button he handed it to a member of his gang to smash. "Looks like you wont be calling on anyone any time soon Rukia".

Time slowly creep by as Grimmjow showed Rukia that he truly had no concern for whether or not Byakuya showed up to save the day from the torture he planned to give everyone in this room; in fact if Kuchki did turn up it probably would make him happier. Jumping in on a fight that has nothing to do with you is a big no no in the world of people that get a rush from bashing in another persons face. Bayakua was the only person in the world Grimmjow had to turn to if things got out of hand and today Byakuya choose some knocked up whore over him. Some best friend he was turning out to be .After all the broken laws after all the destruction that caused them to have the bound the have Kuchki could give him a slap in the face like this? Plus if anyone should understand the reasons why having a baby would be a bad idea Grimm thought it would be his only friend.

The inn was trashed with no one at the festival bothering to notice the loud smashing of windows and furniture from the hill up above them. Animal like screams of Espada members toying with their helpless captives bounced of the battered walls that were once nicely polished befor. Two hours of nothing but harrasment and fear drove Kadin to fianally had been thrown around by dilenquent thugs for too long topping off the emotional frustration she was already feeling and not knowing if it was just womanly hormones or her regular personalite but befor she could chatch herself she was snaching her arms from a perverted girl with a pony tail to do something she really should have thought about first. "What the fuck is your problem" Karin was yelling at the top of her lungs as a Grimm was busy forcefully brushing himself against Orihime and because he was distracted by what he was achieving to get from Orihime he ignored the young girl "I've seen you around the high school a lot, you're always with that karate girl, but you don't need her to watch out for you I always could that is if you gave me a little something in return "He moved his hand slowly up her leg. Cherry red in the face as she stuttered protest and had her eyes dart around the room Orihime could only squirm as Grimm continued until His face turned from flirtatious to furious. Karin had given him the best punch she could to get his attention back on her. Starting to shout and yell nearly caused a break down so instead she did the best she could to hold back tears. It seemed like once things started getting better the universe had to kick Karin and the people she cared about while they were down and having it just pile up was crushing the small amount of hope she had for the world. Looking around there was Yuzu be protected by Toshiro as well as he could and Uruy and Chad actually fighting with a about five Espada further in the back of the room leaving Renji to be beaten like a piñata by members with high ranking number tattoos as Rukia was pinned to the ground. 

Sneaking away under a busted table Rangiku had slobbered up enough to remember she still had a cell phone that wasn't smashed like the other visitor to the inn. She had hid it in her secret hiding place, her bra so she hurriedly dialed the police to come and save them before this could get any worse than they already were. Unfortunately things were going to get a hell of a lot worse before the police could even get their sirens going. Grimm had called for one of his highest ranking followers to stop messing with the kid from Urahara's shop and grab the brat in front of him. The teen was thin but incredibly strong so with a blank face he walked over and put one of his cold pale hands over Karin's mouth mid sentence and pressed her arms tightly against her sides. "Thanks Ulquioraha ,now as for the little bitch it seems as if she needs to be put in her place" Grimmjow directed Ulquiora to the hall way and evilly smiled as he moved close to Karin's ear to tell her the orders he had given out to Ulquiorra was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt displaying a number four on his forearm and still not making a sound as he walked left to take Karin into the hall and closed the door behind him as he hardly struggled giving the relentlessly brutal battle Espada were known for.

Ten minutes later the police showed up but by then the Espada had already found out Rangiku had called the police and fled from the scene and the damage had already been done. Everyone was dirty and bloody with no one not having at the least one fractured bone. Worst of all though were the Twins. No matter how hard Toshiro tried to protect Yuzu they eventually got a hold of her and gave her one fractured ankle, a busted lip, and dislocated her arm. Worst than that Ulquiora didn't hold back with Karin. She was slightly concise when the police found her in the hallway with Rukia shaking her by the shoulders. She had internal bleeding a broken leg and a longer list of injures than anyone else.

Ichigo's friends were all at the hospital now and being the first to get out of his examination Chad to the responsibility of calling Ichigo to tell him the bad news about what started as a fun day out and ended with an ambulance ride. "Hello?" it was an awkward silence but Chad had to break it "It's Chad"Ichigo told Byakuya who was still in the apartment it was Chad on the phone "Hey finally I was starting to worry about all of you , Byakuya called Rukia's cell earlier and no one picked up and it's been a long it…"Chad cut him off "Ichigo you had a good intuition about being worried about us cuz I'm calling from the hospital ;The Espada showed up and to cut thing short your sisters are really hurt and were sorry this wasn't suppose to happen" Chad kept talking none stop but Ichigo's brain was swimming and all he could do was slam the phone down and Turn to Byakuya "If you thought I was in deep shit before now I'm ROYALLY FUCKED OVER!"


	6. Boys wont always bring you love

**Ok to cover everything so far:**

**Turns out Grimmjow, leader of the Espada gang in Katakura town, is the other …father? I guess is right of Ichigo's baby. Grimmjow is also Byakuya's (Rukia's big brother) best friend from the time when Byakuya was a member of the gang. But recently Grimm dropped by to talk about Ichigo's baby and ended up punching Ichigo and Byakuya having to step in to break it up before things got any more out of hand. They had to go to a clinic run by Aizen who gave the warning this was their first strike before child services would be snooping around.**

**While that was going on Ichigo's friends took his sisters Karin and Yuzu out for a good time to help with the stress of a pregnant brother and the death of their dad. But while they were out they won special passes and meet Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya at an inn before the Espada came and pretty much kicked the crap out of everyone ending up with the gang taking a trip to the hospital earning them their second strike.**

**

* * *

**

**A bus trip and ten minutes later Ichigo was in Karin and Yuzu's hospital room sitting on the end of Karin's bed trying as hard as he could to sooth them but nothing worked. Yuzu moved herself to her sisters bad and was crying hard as she buried her face against Ichigo's side. Not minding that his stomach was taking up majority of her crying space. Karin was quite but her eyes were blood shot from having a crying fit when the doctors had left her alone as they went to talk to Ichigo. The broken family of three sat huddled together on the small bed for what seemed like forever. They were the only family each other had left in the world and they each had let one another down; sealing all of their openly known problems in their hearts to silently suffocate them till this situation forced them to talk about it. Speaking about feelings was always harder for her brother and sister so Yuzu was the first to say what she had been bottling up all this time. "Lately I've really started having a bad feeling toward the two of you, I-I think I've even started hating you but I j-just don't get why I could ever feel like this." She didn't lift her face from Ichigo's side so her voice was muffled but every word was clear and expressed all of her frustrations. "You practically abandoned us to be with people you knew were terrible and it took dad dying and you getting ready to have a baby to come home. Now all you can do is blame you're my future nice or nephew for all your problems and push us of on our friends to be taken care of. But-But all I want is for you to come home and be my brother and talk to me ". Yuzu started crying hard all over again going on to how she hated Karin for pretending like she was fine and being distant. Karin was hurting too and acting as if she wasn't was a lie.**

**Karin took the path of not acknowledging her emotional pain since their mom had died. This was from believing if she could take care of everything in her life herself there would be one less thing for her dad to worry about. Pain was Karin's enemy. She could deal with it while she was on the soccer field getting tripped and hit by soccer balls but this was something that was foreign to her .The same went for Ichigo as he always has blamed himself for the death of their mother and now could never accept letting any harm come to those he loved ever again.**

**The room was getting more and more depressing with every word that came out of Yuzu's mouth but it was good for them. Hearing exactly what each of them was feeling out loud struck their hearts and tore them down but in time they could look forward to the broken pieces of themselves to be put back together into a more open and happier family. Not long after Yuzu appeared to have let out everything there was built up inside there was a knock at the door as someone was entering the room. "Hello everybody sorry to just drop in like this after everything that's happened but turns out we have some important business to get through." Unexpectedly it was Matsumoto dressed in a pinstriped pant suit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't look like the high school senior they had meet hours earlier, she now to her place in her professional attire meant for a woman of her importance. Sadly their new friend was an intern for child services and was told that immediately she was to pull herself together and get back to work. "So here I am. But it might be best if we leave and go in a waiting room to talk; this is more of something you'll have to deal with." She helped Yuzu into her own hospital bed and held Ichigo by his shoulder nudging him to the door as he waved good-bye to his sisters. Toshiro was waiting outside the door wearing some new clothes and a bandaged arm and slipped inside the twins' hospital room without Ichigo noticing.**

**

* * *

**

**The waiting room was one of the least depressing places in the hospital from having a more welcoming feeling by having a TV and a large aquarium that was the length of an entire wall. Opposite the tank were four windows overlooking a small park for patients to go get some fresh air. The two of them sat in a pair of comfortable chairs in front the aquarium. Rangiku cover a smile as she watch the boy across from her struggle a little to sit himself into the low sitting chair by looking through a bag she had brought for some documents she was ordered to go over. "Well I'm not gonna sugar coat it Ichigo honey in one day your family has gotten its self into the red zone big time. Two hospital visits in one day including domestic abuse and a public hostage case. To be blunt things aren't looking to good for you guys right now." She crossed her legs and gave Ichigo a look over ,He looked really tired and a bit paler than what was probably his natural skin color with outlines of dark circles around his eyes. On top of that his body was most likely jumping through hoops trying to keep up with his sudden spike in weight and other problems from pregnancy. For example at that moment he felt embarrassed that no matter how important a conversation this was he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to food. It hadn't been long since Byakuya had bought lunch but he had picked up the habit of stress eating and talking to Rangiku wasn't helping keep it on track.**

**Ichigo fidgeted in the silence as he averted his eyes and looked outside as Rangiku returned to their discussion and asked some questions as she filled out some paper work.**

**"How well do you do in school?"**

**"Fairly well, I don't get a whole lot of A's but I don't do that badly."**

**"What can you say about Karin as a person?"**

**"I guess she's more like me. Sarcastic but she is sporty and more of a tomboy but she's been like that since she was a baby. Out of anyone in the family I've always been more easily understood by her other by our mom"**

**"What about Yuzu?"**

**"She's more like our parents were .Happy and loving, she took on a lot more responsibility than me or Karin did when our mom died…She can seem really soft a lot of the time but she's a good girl."**

**"Ok only a couple more questions then we can move onto the next step. How do you think the girls are doing lately?" It took Ichigo a while to even start to answer this question but then decided it was best just to be honest.**

**"To tell you the truth Rangiku, I can call you that right? Or do you prefer Matsumoto?"**

**"Rangiku will do "**

**"Ok well to tell ya the truth I really cant answer that question and be a hundred percent whatever I said would be true or not. I've been caught up in my um..?" He looked down to see nothing more than an overly stretched shirt and still couldn't get himself to say baby or pregnancy so instead said the more hash version of "Mistake".**

**"That leads me into the next question, what do you plan to do about your _problem? Is_ the other father still involved with you? And how would you plan to take care of all three of these children if you decided to keep the infant?" All of those questions he had been avoiding thinking about all of this time and now he was drawing blanks as Rangiku asked him about them. He didn't even know what he would do with his kid or if he even wanted it anymore. It had made him an even bigger target at school, emotional and moody and worse of all fat. Not to mention he had his sisters to worry about and that would be hard enough winning back their trust with out having to burp and change a hollering baby all the time. And Grimmjow was a lost cause and his first accident. Inner turmoil bubbled over inside him as he doubled over and put his head in his hands and answered so quietly Rangiku wasn't even sure he was trying to speak to her but instead was debating out loud with himself. "I don't know, I don't know, we're all shit out of luck depending on me."**

**

* * *

**

**Noticing the questions were breaking down his barrier too much Rangiku did all she could to calm him by kneeling down in front of him and saying she would do her best to help in anyway she could. That was nice to hear, so many people where there for the little Kurosaki family to lean on. Urahara acted as a father figure with his number one lady Yoruichi reading parenting books to learn how to raise kids (this was good for Ururu, Jinta and Renji too), dad took care of the clinic and allowed for the girls to come and almost run the place, and Orihime and everyone else were making themselves out to be good stress relievers. Even if this last outing hadn't ended so well with the hospital visit and all.**

**Back in their hospital room Yuzu properly introduced Toshiro to her sister. "You know back before those basterds barged in on our fun I was thinking of why you looked so familiar and it came back to me when I saw you talk down to the guy going after your friend, You're the captain of that soccer team that plays in the park ever weekend." Since Karin had first learned to play soccer it became her favorite thing in the world and she was incredible on the field. Her harsh personality was perfect for the game and her loud encouragement always inspired her team mates even when they lost. "Yeah you're the only girl on the team" Toshiro sat on the end of her bed and chatted with her about the last game he had seen. Karin felt happy to be paid some attention for once and appreciated Yuzu allowing her to soak up some of the lime light from her. "If your brother doesn't make you two go to school anytime soon we should all hang out some time, I know of this cool store with all this weird stuff and the guy who run's it has girlfriend that would make us something to eat." He wrote his name and phone number on a piece of scrap paper he had in his pocket and handed it to Yuzu before saying he should go see on Matsumoto. "That woman might be in her twenties but I swear she has the mind of a sixteen year old and the only knowledge that seems to stick in that space between her ears is what cup size she is and her favorite liquor " He was smothered between his friends enormous breast before he could continue insulting her" My ears were burning and it turns out you were just talking more crap about me behind my back" she sarcastically smiled and messed up Toshiro's spiky hair after wiping a smudge off of his face as if she was his mother. "Well good-bye for now ill drop by again in a day or two to finish up where we left off but for now I want all of you in school as soon as the girls are released: it'll take a little of the heat off of you if you show that you can be good students; and I want you all to take some family time once in a while cuz remember you need each other more than you know."**

**

* * *

**

**A month later the girls had permission to return home and Monday morning came faster than they were ready for. Everyone else had the ok to leave the same night of the incident so they were all in their homes waiting for the school day to begin.**

**Renji was in the room he shared with Jinta waking up to see that he was alone with the alarm clock blaring signaling he had fifteen minutes to get ready and be at school or else look forward to detention. Bumping around as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and halfway jogged to school he dialed Ichigo's cell phone. Groggy and not feeling too happy with only a little over an hour of sleep didn't put him in the mood for friendliness as he clumsily reached for the phone.**

**"What is worth me killing you to be waking me up this early Renji?"**

**"Dude look at the clock we have to be in class in like ten minutes and cuz we both sleep in now you didn't wake me up so this will look like a pretty bad way to start impressing those government people!" Sitting up to see the clock on his wall Ichigo was irritated and told Renji it was another three and a half hours before they had to even start getting dressed and hung up listening to Renji curse as he realized it was still dark outside and that this was another prank cooked up by Jinta. "Shit now I'm totally awake" Ichigo was on his back staring at the ceiling with the wind blowing outside coming in through his small window. Other than getting fatter everyday he also was having a constant problem with sleep. No matter how early he went to bed or how many things he tried to relax himself into having a good rest he wouldn't get more than two or three hours at the most and with dealing with school later today he would need more energy. Just walking to classes was draining and hiding his obviously pregnant belly stopped working months ago so eyes were on him even more than usual. Students and teachers gave up on secretly discussing everything about him behind his back thinking it had been long enough that they had held their tongues so that was yet another obstacle for the day.**

**Sitting up in the dark was driving him up the wall since he had a slim chance of getting any more rest so he thought it might be a nice gesture to have a real breakfast waiting for Karin and Yuzu when they got up .Working through a bit of back pain Ichigo was actually successful in making a tasty breakfast and sitting down with his sisters eating like they use to was just as good as how life was six months ago. He found out Karin's soccer team was on a winning streak and saw she had started wearing make-up. Not a lot of make-up but some lip gloss and mascara made her look sweet and she combed her hair similar to Yuzu but nothing drastic completing everything with a new lime green chocker Orihime bought her as a get well present. Yuzu talked about how many recipes she was learning from Yoruichi .And as Karin had took a small step towards a womanly look Yuzu was looking a lot more like Rukia .She changed her childhood hair clips for neon colored ones with matching leggings and jacket.**

**

* * *

**

**Yoruichi came over as Ichigo was brushing his teeth to walk with the girls to school. Always trendy and fashionable she was wearing skinny jeans and a white clingy t-shirt to show her slim torso. She made the kids a lunch as the girls grabbed their school stuff and said good-bye to Ichigo. Alone with time to kill he took his time in finding an outfit for school that would work for him today. Dressed in jeans and tennis shoes he only needed a shirt but wasn't having any luck finding one that fit right. Well really nothing other than his shoes fit right anymore. His boxers hung low from his stomach being in the way and if Chad hadn't given him some of his old jeans he wouldn't be able to get by with halfway zipping his fly. **

**"Knock Knock "It was Rukia who had let herself in using the spare key she was given "Byakuya thought it was necessary to go and buy you some more shirts and it looks like he was right" She sat on his bed and watched as he slipped on the first shirt in the stack she brought in and took amusement in how he didn't bother to read the words _baby on board _in bold print till he saw himself in the mirror."HAHAHA come on Ichi lighten up pulse it was actually Byakuya's idea. I think he is starting to like you again and stopped think you were going to be some awful influence on me so I think the shirt is his way of saying things are cool between you guys" Smiling she said he should just go to school wearing the shirt "Come on it would be cute" No way in hell was his answer and threw the shirt onto the bed switching it for a black and grey long-sleeved shirt and a gray hoodie. Fully dressed with extra time to still spare Rukia ate some of the left over from breakfast as they watched early morning cartoons on the new TV Byakuya somehow was able to get after the last one got smashed.**

**"Orihime wanted to have a sleep over this weekend so you should check if the girls wanna come and hang out with us. You should hang with Uryu and everyone too. I think their starting to miss having some one to argue with."**

**"I know I just feel out of place some times with them and you and Orihime some times. But I think that be fine to have the boys over and talk, especially about Renji"**

**"What is there to talk about that moron?"**

**"He's interested in an older woman "**

**"You don't mean that big boobed girl from the festival do you? I thought at the most she was eighteen or nineteen at the most"**

**"Nope. In another month she'll be turning twenty-two"**

**

* * *

**

**School was going by better than expected and the feeling of normality was easing back into place. Sure he couldn't fit comfortably in his desk anymore and the gang had to move their lunch spot from the roof to the park so he didn't have to struggle with the stairs, but things were still getting better. That was until he was called into the principal's office as soon as they were picking up to go back to class and found out Karin,Jinta and Yuzu never showed up for school.**

**At that moment the three preteens were back at Toushirou small apartment. It was really Rangiku's home but for awhile he had been living with her so it was his home too. The furniture was leaning more towards the feminine side with lots of potted plants and soft shades of pink sprinkled around but it had pictures of Toshiro and Rangiku like they were a real little family of their own which they were. Rangiku had been too wild for her parents growing up so she left home and had lived life to the fullest , never looking back until she realized even with her friends and party life she was empty. Her friends were shallow and the parties left her hung over in the morning and made going to school a drag. But by the time she learned her lesson she was about to graduate and her parents didn't want her anymore. She wasn't the daughter they expected and now she had turned into the daughter they never wanted to see again. So with a diploma in hand she started working three jobs to afford the rent of the same small apartment she lived in now when she bumped into Toshiro by chance. It was nearly two years ago when they meet when she was eighteen and he was turning twelve. Outside of the second of her three jobs was Toshiro sitting on the sidewalk with four bags spread out around him and tears in his eyes. That was one of the only time Rangiku has seen the boy cry but he had a good reason. His dad was a abusive and after a fight where he was sure the next time his dad saw him being strangled to death would be the only way out so he left home with nowhere to go. Always more of the loner type he didn't have any friends to stay with and his mom divorced his dad when he was eight and ended all contact with him then. Feeling sorry for Toshiro she offered him a couch to sleep on and a meal as long as he promised to help her out with the house work. Taking the deal Toushirou took on the job of maid, cook, and live in dry cleaners and Rangiku brought in the cash. A promotion in her job as a secretary in a business office opened the door to her internship with child services allowing her to drop her other two jobs.**

**Flipping through TV channels and drinking some of the secret stash of liquor the four preteens we're getting buzzed as they were close to finishing a bottle of red wine. "Head swimming yet?" Toushirou poured more of the dark red drink into Yuzu's glass"Um I I-m not really sure that's what I'd call it but it feels good I know that." she sipped on the drink getting a fluttery feeling in her heart. "Karin how do you feel?" Karin was done with her second glass and was finding interest in the sports channel "Nothing much. I feel happy but that's about it" Karin looked to her left to see Jinta passed out in the corner on a pile of pillows. Living with Urahara who wasn't strict about what Ururu, Jinta or Renji did gave him some practice in sneaking a couple swigs of sake from Urahara's bar. He got through four glasses before nodding off into a deep sleep and started snoring." Stupid "Karin rolled her eyes but soon they got too heavy for her to keep open as she fell asleep in front of the TV**

**

* * *

**

**Bottle empty and drunken ecstasy rushing over Toshiro testosterone rushed through him as he kissed Yuzu. Not caring about how young she was or that her sister and friend were not but a couple inches away in the small living room. She was incredibly cute and innocent and in the month that he had known her the amount of affection she had shown him could only be matched by Rangiku who was more like a sister or how his mom should have been. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries from the flavored lip-gloss she was wearing and moving closer he felt more adrenalin run through his body. Yuzu on the other hand felt awkward. The cool sweetness of her lips pressed against another who was as handsome as Toshiro should have made her jump for joy but all she could picture was Ichigo and her dad. What would they think of her and Karin? Drunk in a house of a guy she meet a month ago was shame full. Especially when for months she had watched her brother be pulled down by the same mistake she was about to make. Sex was sex and it had consequences. None of that mattered though because right now she just wanted someone who didn't seem to be pitying her to be with. So standing up she let Toshiro close the bedroom door down the hall as Jinta woke and put his hands on Karin as she leaned into his chest and breathed the smell of liquor on his skin.**

**

* * *

**

**What to do now? Should i be a mean person and let the twins have sex or should i be a nice person and have some one bust in and stop them? I'll have to see what mood im in the next time im thinking of the story.**

**Remember to comment please!**


	7. Nel

**wow it's been a while scince i last updated a story, i didnt have internet but i wanted to put soemthing up just in case anyone was waiting on me so here is a quick little chapter.**

**Remember to comment and review!**

A NEW FRIEND

**Yuzu was laying in Rangiku's bed trying to understand what emotions she should be feeling right now as she clung to the white sheets that were shared between her and Toshiro. Looking over a the ragged white hair falling over Toshiro's closed eyes it mentally hit her that she had actually gone through with having sex for the first time. There wasn't much to remember about it because of the alcohol fogging her memory but what was able to be pieced together about the sex wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as she imagined it to be either. It hurt a lot and even though it was probably a good thing for Toshiro's male pride it lasted a really long time. For her first time she though it would have been romantic instead of the random movement of drunken teenage lust and sloppy kissing. Now it felt like a wasted precious milestone in her life that she gave away as easily as someone would a stale piece of bread.**

**She slipped from beneath the sheets making sure not to wake up Toshiro to grab her clothes that were thrown around the room. She didn't want to speak with him now and was grateful he had fallen into a deep drunken sleep not long after he had finish. Tipp-toeing back into the living room she whispered Karin's name but stopped at the corner of the small hallway to see her sister sprawled on the floor underneath Jinta. Karin's eyes were closed tightly as she let the few tears that leaked through roll down her face and onto the floor. Karin never allowed herself to cry or outwardly show pain but this was the last straw of bad events and this one broke her. Before she had even fully realized it her virginity was gone and she felt like a slut. Jinta had been a close friend for years but had never been the one she meant to give something so important. Jinta's mumbled her name showing he was half awake**

**"Karin we-we should get out of here …Ichigo must be worried about us." she stayed at the corner as Karin dragged herself from underneath Jinta's limp body. She hurriedly put her clothes on and lead their way out the front door and onto the busy street filled with the familiar faces of kids they knew from school. Karin didn't mind leaving Jinta naked and alone at all with him being the horny dog that thrusted himself on her in the first place. Jinta was an immature prankster who she loved in a brotherly way and with this stupid sexual encounter between them she wasn't' quite sure she would be able to picture him as her family any longer. This was just too awful.**

**Boys from the soccer team saw the girls and ran to catch up with them from the video store they had been browsing in after school had ended. They boys asked Karin and Yuzu where they had been all day but Karin just looked in the opposite direction to keep them from seeing the tears in the brims of her eyes. These were her team mates and they thought of her as a leader and idol, crying was something peopling in her position did not do. **

**"We went back to the doctor. We thought there was something wrong with Ichigo this morning so we took him to the hospital and now we're busy so I'll just see you guys at the next game" she grabbed Yuzu's hand and waved goodbye as they zig zagged through the crowded street. Karin didn't stop running till Yuzu was short of breath and gasping for air. They were in the park not far from the apartment but they didn't want to go home knowing Ichigo would be mad and probably could tell from the looks on their faces what a mistake they just made because he had made the same face months ago.**

**"Karin, how are we going to explain to Ichigo where we were all day?"**

**"I don't know we'll just tell him something we have a good chance of him believing." she played with a blade of grass, twisting it between her fingers till it fell apart "It's not like it's going to matter anyway. He'll care more about our second strike than where we actual were.""Oh yeah… I guess we messed up a lot today."**

**"Yeah but if we follow the rules from now on and keep out of trouble we might be ok." they sat in the park watching people enjoy their leisure time taking their children to the park or jogging with their slobbering dogs. It was windy and chilly in the shade of the line of trees the girls were sitting but they just sat in silence thinking.**

**What would they say to the two boys they had given their virginity to so hastily? Jinta had been a good friend all these years to the both of them since Renji and Ichigo began being friends their first year of high school. But now the relationship between him and Karin would be awkward having this memory lingering over them. Adding that because Karin was Yuzu's sister she would have more loyalty to her than to Jinta so she most likely would avoid him if that was what Karin asked of her. Karin had decided to sweep all of what had happened today under the rug like her other issues knowing the inevitable of it blowing up in Karin's face. Problems aren't easily forgotten in situations such as this.**

**Before today Karin had not even known Jinta had been interested in her that way ,she had always been sure he felt that way for Yuzu the way he always thought so highly of her. At school he always voted in Yuzu's favor when she was going out for clubs or sports and always wanted to be grouped with her for projects. It was true that Karin was more equal to him in athletics and interest but she always assumed that was why it was such a natural easy going friendship.**

**As for Yuzu she really had just meat Toshiro. She didn't even know anything about him people in love or in a relationship were suppose to know about one another. What was his favorite color? Did he like animals? For god sakes was she even the first person he had ever slept with? Karin had the comfort of knowing she and Jinta were both healthy and lost their virginity to each other but Yuzu didn't know any of that. They always kissed more than talked when they were together so if they did have time to speak it was usually to say good-bye or that they heard Matsumoto or Ichigo coming and should stop what they were doing. The age difference between them made their relationship have to be a well kept secret so when ever Toshiro was left alone with her he had to stay on guard in case someone else came in and he would have to pretend nothing was going on seconds before he or she had entered the room.**

**After the chill became a bit too much for the girls they went to the only person they thought wouldn't be furious at them, Orihime. She left a message tell Ichigo where the twins were and that she would find out what the two of them had been up to all day.**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo had been told to go home and wait for Karin or Yuzu to come home but there was something he felt he had to do first. He went to see if parents for the first time alone. He just needed someone to listen to his problems with out a response or questions he had no answer for. Their graves were at the top of a steep hill that he had to take a few breaks between his climb but when he got there it was the same as it had been the last time on the day of the funeral for his dad. The two headstones shined brightly in the afternoon sun reflecting on the gold lettering spelling out his parents' names. He sat in front of the two structures and watched a line of ants pass by his shoes as he started having his conversation with the only people he wished to talk to.**

**"He mom, hey dad. You guys know I'm terrible at this type of stuff but I guess you're the right people to come and tell all my problems to I guess. After all you are my parents …even if you're dead." It was a little harder than he expected it to be to find the right words but it steadily got easier. "I have the feeling Karin and Yuzu are being rebellious or whatever you would call it when preteens start acting like kids having a sugar rush mixed with crazy hormones and a broken family. But if I don't figure some way they might be taken away to live with total strangers. I could use some of that crazy stupid advice you always gave right about now dad."**

**Pouring out his entire list of problem made him feel better and seemed to make his anger toward his sisters not as bad as it would have been for them. But deep down he knew he was not mad but more likely that he was upset that he might be right about the gut feeling he had about why his sisters decided to skip school today. Back when he was fooling around with Grimmjow he would do anything the guy wanted from staying away from home for days at a time to going along with Grimmjow when he wanted to steal stuff .So he knew first hand how it felt to act like a puppet to please someone else. He was praying though as he made the long way home that his assumption of his baby sisters losing their virginity was wrong. They were just kids and they didn't need to be doing grown-up things like having sex. Hell if he could he would take back him having any sex.**

**Finally making it home which seemed to take forever with his weight and sore feet making him move twice as slow as he usually moved lately. He fumbled in his pocket to find the key to the door among the other useless junk like pens and random change when an unfamiliar voice spoke up from his right.**

**"Hi I'm Nel Tu Oderschvank. I moved in early this afternoon and I think I might have made the mistake of ,well boxing up my key with my clothes; and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call someone to help me" she was a cute girl dressed in a light green dress that matched the color her hair was dyed and a noticeable scar that came down between her eyes.**

**"Uh…. sure you can use my phone and I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way." he found the key in his pocket letting Nel enter before him while she gave a smile showing off a pair of larger than average incisors. They were sort of like vampire teeth in a way but they looked good on her, strangely complementing her innocent appearance. Her teeth also helped in giving him something to focus on other than her large chest only being held back by her thin strapped knee length dress. Another symptom lately was his increase in feelings of sexual need so he couldn't even look at Yoruichi who was practically his mom now without thinking something perverted and if that was bad looking at Nel was twice as horrible. But then he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.**

**"Where are your shoes?'**

**"Oh I don't know I didn't really notice I didn't have any on. I was running late to register for school and I must have just forgot them." she shrugged and dialed a lock smith. Ichigo wondered to himself how she could have walked the three blocks to the school without noticing.**

**"The man said the earliest he could make it would be tomorrow morning so if I'm not intruding I was wondering if I could stay with you?"**

**"I don't mind weirder things than having a new neighbor stay over have happened."**

**"That's so incredibly nice of you!" her face light up and she jumped in place having complements spill out of mouth to show her gratitude.**

**"My room's over there you can look around and find something to wear to sleep and after I call around to see where my sister's are I'll get you a tooth brush ." Nel skipped off to his room as Ichigo sighed to himself and checked his messages. Hearing the message Orihime had left this afternoon he decided to call and check up on them since it was pretty late in the night now.**

**"Hey thanks Orihime you're doing me a huge favor by doing this for me. Did you find out where they where all day?""Uh they didn't do… much. They went to the arcade and some other places." it was hard for her to lie to Ichigo but the twins had begged for her not to tell what they had done. "No big deal…Rukia will be here in a minute and we thought we could have a sleep over at my house. That's if it's alright with you after all Ichigo if you want me to send them home I will. Rukia said that she thought it would be better for us to talk to them for a while though."**

**"Yeah maybe she's right you guys know more about them lately than I do. Tell them to call me in the morning and that I …you know… love em' and stuff."**

**"Night Ichigo I'll make sure to tell them that. See you at school."**

**"See you at school."**

**Now he had the security of knowing his sisters were alright but now he had to deal with the girl he said could stay with him. "Nel you find something to wear?" he walked in to see her in nothing but her bra and panties that were dark green bent over browsing through the pile of shirts Rukia had brought for him.**

**"Where the hell are your clothes! You could have at least told me not to come in if you weren't dressed yet!"**

**"I'm not naked I have my underwear on." she said this as she snapped the waist band. "Pulse were old enough now to handle being undressed in front of people of the opposite gender." she saw in the corner the baby on board t-shirt Ichigo had thrown there this morning and crawled across his bed to get it "This is cute you should wear this and I'll take one of the ones on the bed."**

**"No it's not cute it's stupid and as long as you wear any clothes I'm fine!" he was blushing hard which made the baby painfully start to kick and swim around from his excitement.**

**"Come on Ichi it be fun!" she held the shirt up to him and pressed herself against him at the same time as he protested "Your blushing Ichi that's so sweet. But if you don't put the shirt on I wont put one on either." She backed up and stuck her tongue out childishly. Unclasping her bra and shaking her hips from side to side she said "And I'll really get naked and make you even more uncomfortable!" He threw on the shirt as fast as he could saying as he pulled his head through the hole**

**"I'm starting to regret letting you in."**

**"Oh you don't know how many times I've heard someone say that to me but I promise I'll behave now. I was just messing with you; you're so adorable with your face all red while you're sexually frustrated." She found the smallest looking shirt in the pile which was still pretty big and put it on. It was a plain blue one that was still short enough to make Ichigo insist on her wearing a pair of his sweats to cover herself.**

**They ordered something to eat and sat on the couch watching TV and slurping noodles. Nel told Ichigo how she had been living with her grandfather in a town not far from Katakura but felt she was burdening him because he was so old and shouldn't have to be worrying about her all time. So when one of her other family members said they wanted him to go and live in their house without Nel she moved to Katakura where she grew up with the money she had been saving from working a couple of odd jobs for the neighbors who was a small buisness owner. "Why didn't they want you to come and live with them too?" Ichigo slurped a noodle "Did they not have enough room or something cause it's sort of rude to just leave you on your own like that."**

**"No I expected that. My family is really small and my grandpa is the only one that sees any good in me anymore."**

**"What is that suppose to mean ? You seem pretty nice to me a little on the crazy side but nice."**

**"You wouldn't want to hear about It." she took the rest of the left over food into the kitchen but Ichigo was still prodding her to go on with her story.**

**"Come on if were going to be neighbors I should know more about you than you eat a lot and wear green underwear."**

**"Ok but just don't judge me on account of who I use to be alright."**

**

* * *

**

**Nel up until two years ago leaved in Katakura town but attended a different high school than Ichigo and the others so they never meet till now. She had a normal childhood but when she was ten her parents got a divorce when her mom found out her dad had been having affairs with other woman since she got pregnant with Nel. That never was patched up. So After they were separated they kept trying to show the other who was the better parent buy buying her whatever she wanted and spending every penny they could on whatever they thought a girl her age would want. But Nel was a simplistic person who didn't need a lot of possessions to be happy and felt more like a prize than a daughter so she went looking for the affection she longed for from random men who were perverted and didn't mind that she was only a child. They told her how beautiful she was and how good she smelled to them but it still wasn't the right type of affection or thrill she wanted. She didn't want to be a prize or a slab of meat for horny dogs to fight over. She wanted to be taboo. An object no one could tame or predict what she would do next so she became every type of woman men longed to have but never could keep as she developed into teenager.**

**The party girl, the sex icon, the uncontrollable whirl wind. All of these and more she mixed into a cocktail personality that was irresistible or everyone that saw her walk down the conservative streets of Katakura in tight shirts and high heels. That's when she reeled in the attention of Grimmjow Jabber jack.**

**She had been flirting with a man trying to get him to buy her a necklace she saw in the glass case. She didn't really want it but just knowing she could make a complete stranger do what she wanted without lifting a finger was amusing. It was a purple butterfly, set inside a silver flower on a short chain sitting inside the glass case accompanied by other quality pieces of jewelry. The man was in his mid thirties which isn't old but getting attention from Nel made him feel younger and sexier than he had in a few years. In the process of pulling out a wad of money to buy the necklace the man was pushed aside as Grimmjow reached into the case as soon as the jeweler opened it, snatched the necklace and took Nell's arm and ran. He had been watching her from behind the large glass window outside and seeing the chance to impress her he ran inside.**

**They ran into an alley that was untouched by the summer sun where Grimmjow dragged the cool metal across her cleavage before clasping it around her neck. She hadn't felt a rush of adrenaline like that in her life and that day she left home to live among the Espada. She thought of that time as a gangster to be the best and worst years of her life. On the good side she became a highly respected member, number three in ranking, and had a man that fulfilled all of the needs she thought needed to be filled. But on the darker side she had never been a violent person and being a Espada made her have to hurt a lot of people she might not have known but that had family and friends that would have to later find out their loved one was left for dead in the harsh streets because of her. And even though Grimmjow said he loved her and truly meant it he didn't feel like the one.**

**The person you know was meant especially to be with you make you have emotion that runs through your body like fire and drives you to the point where you just want more and more. Grimmjow was cold .So when the thrill had warn off and the heavy weight of guilt for past crimes wore her down she had to get away. And one day she just picked up her bags from the trashed interior of the abandon warehouse she and others had made their nest of felons and petty criminals kissed Grimmjow and said " I'm leaving and if you drag me back I'll just run again and again till you get sick of coming after me." Then Bolted up the stair and into the night with out a sliver of moonlight to guide her through the empty streets.**

**Grimmjow was never one that got use to not having what he wanted and he wanted Nell all to himself so as she expected he sent his thugs running after her ordering they bring her back or to not come back until they did. She ran for hours eventually dropping all but one of her bags to keep up speed and because she was much smarted than the people following her she was able to shake them off her trail and jump on the first bus she saw heading out of Katakura Town without leaving any clue of where she would have gone to.**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo looked dully at Nell. This girl had been with Grimmjow before him. If she hadn't of fled she would have been still with Grimmjow and he would have never had anything to do with the guy aside from that one fight they had together. He wouldn't be pregnant and his dad wouldn't have been alone at the clinic and died because of the commotion.**

**"Ichigo you promised you wouldn't hold all of that against me so why are you looking at me so evilly?"**

**"I didn't promise you anything." Nel gave a look of disappointment.**

**"I should have expected as much from you. Everyone thinks I'm still that girl that was confused and screwed everything that walked then went from house to house taking what she wanted and bringing it back to her gang leader. But you don't know me and I don't need anything from you either!" Nel stripped the sweats off and throw them in Ichigo's face "I don't need your clothes, your food or your stupid couch to sleep on I'll sleep in the freaking park!"**

**Ichigo felt ashamed as he pulled the sweats from his face to see the poster of his mother hanging on the wall behind Nell's head. His mom would never have accepted him treating someone this way because he wanted to push the reasons for his problems on someone else. Even if Grimm had stayed with Nell doesn't mean everything that has happened would have been any different.**

**"Here Nell I'm sorry I just have some issues of my own that kinda fit in with some of yours."**

**"Like what? I already found out about you and Grimm when I was at the school but that's no reason to get mad at me!"**

**"You know about that?"**

**"Duh you have a watermelon for a stomach and I would be ok labeling Grimm as a sex addict so two and two together means your having his baby. So just cuz me and him had a thing for each other doesn't mean I'll be stepping on your toes or anything to get him back. I don't want him he's cool but he would be a better friend for me than a lover."**

**Ichigo made a sad look at Nel ,"We are not together and I don't want him. He told me to get rid of it as soon as he found out about it and when I didn't he broke in and punched me. He's an a-hole and I don't want him around." Ichigo sat on the couch remembering the last time Grimmjow decided to visit and how the bruise on his side still hadn't fully gone away. Nel pulled him by his hand to make him stand. She was a lot stronger than he imagined her to be with being as petite as she was and was lead to sit on his bed as she switched on his desk lamp and made herself comfortable. Ichigo propped himself on his pile of pillows and tried to not look at the pair of panties that were in full view now without Nel wearing his sweats any more. He could also see the number three tattooed on her lower back surrounded by wilted flowers.**

**"Grimm told me he dreamed of having the perfect little family before he started the Espada group. He wanted to live in a good sized house with a son to teach how to fight and a daughter to see what it would be like to have a girl he could walk down the aisle on her wedding day." Ichigo was surprised by that. He could never picture Grimm to actually want to be a father the way he had acted.**

**"Back then he thought that would be me. The woman he loved and could raise a family with. Or maybe he just hoped all of those things would pull him out of the messed up life he has. But to get there he actually wanted me to get pregnant so I don't know why he would reject you this way." she moved herself to share the pile of pillows and rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder tracking the words baby on board on his t-shirt.**

**" I do know though that he has a lot of personal demons that no one but him can fix but he doesn't think there's a problem. So Take my advice and don't hold your breath in thinking that he won't try and hurt that baby if that dream has changed but also know you have me now as a friend and I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens that you don't want to happen."**

**Ichigo felt better having Nell with him. She may be crazy and have a past she held from people from fear of their judgment but she willingly cared for him as much as his friends he has known for years.**

**"Ichigo we let ourselves in Rukia mentioned today that you wanted to hang out so we got some food and some movies and what the hell?!"**


	8. Be a Man

Been a while since i last updated because I had like three boring goverment papers to write that were each about five pages and alot of school stuff but here we go with a new chapter!

Please remember to review and comment and I hope my paragraphs look better I keep trying to fix it and i doesnt't work.

* * *

**Be a Man**

"Ichigo we let ourselves in Rukia mentioned today that you wanted to hang out so we got some food and some movies and… **What the hell**?!" Renji stood in the doorway of Ichigo's bed room , mouth open wide enough he could have a fly buzz around in it.

"How in the world do you get a girl- not even that- but a hot girl to be in your bed! If anyone should have a girl in his bed it's me!"

"He said I'm hot." Nel nudged Ichigo in the shoulder brimming with joy from being called hot by the angry red head as Uryu and Chad just looked at the three of them.

"Looks like you're a player huh Ichi? You have poor vulnerable little me all alone in your bed with no pants."

"**Shut the hell up you took your** **own** **dame clothes off**! And why are you acting like your some sorta sex god Renji? You still whack off to playboy magazines you hide in your closet."

"Not cool! Don't bring that up you're the only one who knows about that!"Renji moved and clasped his hands over Ichigo's mouth before he could spill out anymore secrets that he usually used to win their fights.

" So lovely lady we were not properly introduced I am Renji, the pale one with glasses is Uryu and the giant is Chad."

"My name is Nel, I'm going to be living across the hall from Ichigo from now on. It is nice to meet the three of you."

Nel stood and gave all three of them hugs forgetting she was a few pieces of clothing away from being naked and took Uryu and Chad to warm-up the take-out she and Ichigo had eaten earlier and the food the boys had just bought from a convenience store on their way over.

* * *

Chad had met Ichigo slightly before the school year started for their first year of at Katakura high school when he had been saved from being injured by local thugs by Ichigo. He is a quite person that doesn't ordinarily fight back even though he is muscular with extraordinary size that gives him the first impression of a violent person. Other than being very strong he is also he was wearing one of his flashy black and red shirts. It had an open collar like most of his shirts with no sleeves to display the tattoo on his left shoulder; which reads _Amore e Morte_ and consists of a heart, a snake and angel wings around the heart.

Chad turned on the TV browsing for something to watch not knowing which channel to stop on since he didn't watch that much of it himself and giving up put the first DVD he found in one of the plastic bags they had brought in with them. Nel flopped on the couch beside him after putting on the sweats that still where left in the living room which Uryu appreciated.

Uryū had just recently joined the group and is generally shy and quiet, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. He took a seat in a chair he had brought in from the kitchen and watched the movie previews. Uryū wore what was similar to the old school uniform with a long blue tie and rectangle shaped glasses. Unlike his male friends Uryū was average height and not as muscular but if pushed enough by Ichigo who was always the first to push his buttons he would put his bookworm ways behind him and join in the arguments or physical fights that were typical for this group of friends.

Renji came in with Ichigo from the bed room after their latest argument had been settled. Ichigo punched Renji in the chest as he kept implying that Nel in his own words was Ichigo's , "New sex kitten with an odd fetish for fat pregnant dudes". So as Renji clutched his chest as it throbbed a little bit he got a pillow from the couch and sat on the floor and Ichigo took a seat on the end of the couch with Chad and Nel.

Hours pasted and the last of the food was close to done and their eyes felt strained from watching too many movies in the dark living room with the curtains closed.

"Ok one more chip and then I am done."

Renji was on his back with a bag of chips propped on his stomach. Nel talked about what she might have to do at school the next day with Uryū who is the class representative and Ichigo watched the outtakes of the movie with Chad.

"You should have thrown up by now. You ate three large bags of pure junk food on your own. And you call me the fat one , at least I have a better reason than being addicted to artificially colored foods to eat like I'm pregnant."

"I have a stomach of steel! No food shall ever concer me! As long as it isn't spicy , I can't stand spicy."

Renji crumpled the bag and threw it a couple times above his head in the air before hitting Uryū in the head by accident. Renji apologized but somehow it ended up in a fight that would ruin the fun all of them had been having.

"You scrawny little bastard why is it that you keep acting like you have a stick stuck where the sun don't shine lately Uryū? All you ever do when we hang out now is bitch at me !"

"Because even someone with an IQ as low as you should be able to know when their to old to act like a -a god dame child and get his perverted mind off of a woman who is too old for him! No wonder Jinta acts just like you! Taking advantage of Karin to…"

Uryū looked at Renji's face and immediately knew he had spilled the beans on what he Renji and Chad had promised not to tell Ichigo until Rukia had figured out a way to break it to him that one of his little sisters had lost their virginity to one of his best friends younger siblings and the other to a boy who was a classmate of his.

"Ichigo what I mean is I -I mean that Karin and Jinta they …"

Uryū stuttered and looked back and forth from Renji to Chad for help but neither of them could figure out anything to say other than to piss off Rukia and tell Ichigo the truth.

"What ever the hell this is about one of you better get to talking real soon." Ichigo was heading toward heated feelings of panic " And because Uryū said Jinta you better get some balls and tell me what he did to Karin Renji !"

"Rukia's going to kill me for this because she thought she better be the one to explain all of this to you. But were friends and I don't like lying to you so I'll be straight forward and tell you my little brother.. He… had sex with Karin and Yuzu had sex with Hitsugaya. But the girls are fine and oh… god dude I don't know what else to tell you but that I'm sorry."

Renji stood with his shoulders slung low with sadness. He and Ichigo had been like brothers since Renji had moved in with Urahara when he was nine years old and being as close as they were it deeply hurt him that Jinta could decide that when Ichigo's family was an emotional wreck to have sex with Karin. Over the years they have had fights , helped each other with girls and spent numerous times in detention together but from the look on Ichigo's face it looked like all those memories meant nothing and Renji was just a strange traitor.

"Get the fuck out of my house."Ichigo said this without even thinking and gripped his knees so hard his knuckles turned a pale white.

"Ichigo we all know this is shocking for you to find out because they are all young but it's not as bad as you think it is at the moment."

Chad did his best to find the right words as he hinted for Nel to leave the living room and go anywhere but be there. So she went into the un-used bedroom in the apartment. It looked as if Ichigo was still torn between wanting to keep his child and giving the baby up because the room did have a handful of baby clothes among boxes of things that belonged to Mr. kurosaki and had the ultrasound picture taped to one of the bare white walls. But her observation of the room was interrupted as more shouting came from the living room and she moved to the door to listen.

"**I SAID I WANT YOU FUCKING** **DUMB ASSES OUT OF MY FUCKING APARTMENT**!"

"Ichigo come on you need to calm down we know we should have told you earlier but everyone knew you would act like this. You need to get a grip ,so Karin and Yuzu screwed up they're just kids and we all lied but we thought it was best to keep you in the dark about this so we were sorry and we were wrong."

Chad still tried to get Ichigo to settle down ,fearing he might hurt himself , by talking to him with Renji and Uryū at the same time only making things worse.

"**NO! YOUR** **TRYING TO FUCKING TELL ME YOU GUYS AND THE** **GIRLS KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR MY FAMILY LIKE YOU'RE MY DAD? WELL LET ME CLUE YOU IN, HE'S DEAD AND HE DID NOT LEAVE YOU RETARDS IN CHARGED AND I WANT YOU OUT**!"

Ichigo stood up a lot faster than he meant to and with his loss of balance nearly fell over the coffee table but as soon as Uryū tried to help him the only thank you he got was a punch to the face that sent his glasses flying into the nearest wall.

"**DO NOT** **TOUCH ME JUST GET OUT! MY SISTERS ARE LIKE… THE ONLY STABLE THING I HAVE ANYMORE AND THEM SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK AND THE ONLY PEOPLE OTHER THAN THEM WHO ARE MY FAMILY THINK THEY HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD ! NONE OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS HELPING ME**!"

Renji picked up Uryu's now twisted glasses and handed them to the boy as he tried to stop the blood that was dripping from his nose and pointed to the door.

"Fine Ichigo we'll go. Only because we are going to put our trust in Nel to watch you but you can bet money on the fact that I will be back over tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Renji looked over to the bedroom door and saw Nel's green eyes watching through the cracked opening and waited till she nodded back at him before he looked back at his distressed friend.

" We didn't mean to intrude on your right as the twins older brother …we just love you man .You , them and that baby of yours so whatever we do we are only doing what we can to help you all."

* * *

The three of them left and called Rukia and Orihime to tell them about Ichigo's extreme anger as they walked over to Orihime's home. Ichigo meanwhile just couldn't think of what to do next. His heart was beating so fast he was breathing heavy and usually stress would make the baby kick in frustration but now it was going crazy hitting his ribs and making the pain he was feeling increase till the mire thought of moving hurt. He had also totally forgot about Nel who surprised him as she rubbed his back and tried to help him to sit down. She still didn't know quite what to say to him so instead she gave him a glass of water and picked up the food and movies then got him a cold towel for his forehead.

"I shouldn't have overreacted so much and I cant believe I actually hit Uryū. I'm so freaking stupid. And I'm sorry Nel that you had to deal with all that drama and we just met tonight."

"Ichi I was an Espada member I've seen A LOT worse than that , and your not stupid you were just a little emotional and worried for your sisters."

"It's just I've known Jinta since he was in diappers, I never even knew he had any interest in Karin that way. And this guy Hitsugaya is my age! He goes to my high school and I see him everyday and he never even bothered to say anything about this to me."

Ichigo started to feel a bit better and absent mindedly stroked his stomach as he continued to talk.

"Yuzu has always been such a good girl and I have no idea what to do with her acting so out of character ; just after my dad dieing and all of us having to get use to my problem and a new home and all of the other changes we just are falling apart. I just lose hope everyday for having us make it."

Nel snatched the towel from Ichigo head and gave him a simpathetic look.

"Now you need to shut-up talking like that and don't call your baby a problem like it's some sort of disease. You do have a lot of responsibility on your plate but it still is a living breathing piece of you that loves you the same as your friends do. So this may sound mean Ichigo but you need to stop living with what if's and blame and well… be a man."

Ichigo fell asleep a few minutes after that with his mind still racing about his sisters and friends dreamed of what life could be like if he took Nel's advice and acted more like the father figure his sisters and his child really needed.

He dreamed that he and all of his friends were in Urahara's shop the way they use to hang out there after school. Everyone was happy and he had the same body he had had back before he had gotten pregnant and was sitting having drinks with Orihime and listened to Renji and Urahara argue and Jinta tease and bicker with Ururu. Then he heard soft crying that was getting slightly louder as in came nearer then he saw Grimmjow walk in smirking as he held a small bundle of white blankets with a patch of dark orange hair coming from the top.

Suddenly alone in the shop with the bundle laying in his arms, still having it's face covered with the soft blanket Ichigo started feeling nervouse. He hadn't held a baby since the twins were born and it's cries kept getting louder and louder as if it was begging Ichigo to do having his fatherly , or maybe motherly instincts kick in he started to talk to it in a voice that was a little timid and unsure made the crys stop and be replaced by giggles.

* * *

His eyes opened as in his dream he tried to see the child's face but was not upset when he woke up before he was able to. He smelled something fruity and sweet and turned his head to see Nel placing a bowl of sugar cereal in front of him on the coffee table.

"I would have made some real breakfast but I'm a terrible cook."

She smiled and sat on the couch where he had slept after the fight with his friends slurping her own cereal.

"You better get ready we have to leave soon if you don't want to be late for school."

Ichigo agreed and after another bowl of cereal he got himself ready and they made their way to the high school. Nel was lucky enough to have some of the same classes as Ichigo but when Ichigo was left with Rukia in the class before lunch he felt her eyes burning into his back form the row of desk behind his. Then as the bell ending the class sounded and the other students had gone through their usual whispers and stares at him as they left he didn't even bother getting up from his desk and waited for Rukia to come over.

Rukia is the shortest friend Ichigo has and is very petite especially when she stands next to someone like Orihime who is known for her busty and curvy body shape. The chappy bunny necklace she had gotten from her brother swung crazily around her neck as she stood in front of Ichigo with her hands on her small hips and the one strand of hair that was always between her eyes dangled back and forth as she spoke.

"I cant believe you really punched Uryū and started throwing a tantrum last night! we all know your struggling to stay a float these days but for god sake Ichigo things like underage sex happen all the time and I'm not trying to make it like its not a big deal by saying that. Kids are stupid and at least you can have confidence that they told Orihime and we got them to a doctor."

"Rukia I wasn't even really that mad about the sex really."

"You weren't?"

Ichigo shock his head and looked at the scratches and pencil drawings on his desk as he tried to say why he was so frustrated and angry.

"I just wished that I was the one they felt safe enough to come to for help. I understand it would be weird talking to your fat pregnant brother about your first sexual experience but I just miss them. And don't say anything like I see them everyday because just seeing them is not the same as them acting like I'm really someone important to them. I didn't even know that Hitsugaya was dating or hanging out with Yuzu or that they had even had contact after the thing at the carnival. We just each seem to have separate lives that don't meet up in any way anymore. My mom died because of me and all my dad wanted was for me to take care of all of us and I cant even do that right."

"Ichigo I will be honest with you and admit you haven't done the best job the past couple of months but that is not your fault. and as you have heard hundreds of times before your mom's accident wasn't either. You have so much going on I can tell you I have no idea how you make it out of bed in the morning."

She made him look at her and as she often did became the only person that could bring him out of his funk by talking like an old sage brimming with years of life experience.

" But you do get up and try to make things better everyday Ichigo and even though to you it doesn't seem to be doing much it is. Last night the girls may have come crying to me and Orihime but you were the one they were thinking of. They didn't want you to be disappointed in them and they thought by leaving you alone they were making things easier for you."

Rukia jokingly punch him in the arm to break the tense atmosphere and helped him slid out his desk but stopped in front of the classroom window and saw someone she didn't want Ichigo to. But being much taller than Rukia he immediately saw the light blue hair and slightly tattered clothes belonging to Grimmjow Jaeger jaquez who was speaking with Nel near the back of the school.

* * *

Now i have to figure out if Nel should be with Grimm or Ichigo and find a way to make all of the other pairings i want to have their spot time it think i'll do Renji and Matsumoto have some time.

Here are all the pairings i have thought up: Renji/Matsumoto Ichigo/Nel/Grimmjow Uryu/Orihime Toshiro/Yuzu Jinta/Karin


	9. An old flame

Thanksgiving was yesterday and i had alot of time today after stuffing myself with turkey to write so here is a new kinda short chapter.I still have not gotten to talk more about Renji and Matsumoto's relationship or get started on Orihime and Uryu's but i'll try and squeeze that in next time.

Remember to review and thank you to everyone who already have i love hearing from you guys:D

* * *

**An Old Flame**

Ichigo and Rukia went down behind the school to try and see what business Grimmjow had with Nel but unfortunately by the time they made it there the both of them were already gone. Ichigo was worried about Nel and told the others the story of her life so they understood why.

"I think that basterd may haveeven been the one who gave her that big scar that goes down the middle of her face."

All of them were at the front gates of the school because Ichigo wanted to look everywhere for Nel but got tired on the way around the school. He received a lot of stares and rude gestures from people on the street but it didn't matter, the same thing happened all of his life because of his hair.

"Isn't it possible that she wanted to go with him Ichigo? After all you did say they had been um… lovers before she had left town … maybe they just wanted to talk, maybe?"

Orihime was sitting on the sidewalk nearest to Ichigo twisting a strand of her long hair. She had not seen him for a couple days and it was hard for her to stand the way people were always staring or pointing at her friend. She tried to shoot mean glares back at them but only made the expression of a blowfish.

"Orihime is right, Nelhas history with that guy and even though she has fixed her own life she might want to save his. It is a lost cause in my opinion but she seems overly optimistic enough to try. It's better if we just wait for her to come back on her own."

Renji didn't get a reply from Ichigo who still was holding a bit of a grudge against him. He just stood with his back turned to the school as the bell rang.

"You can't stay out here waiting for her to come back any more than you already have Ichigo we have to go. She will be ok she is a kick butt girl, she can take care of herself."

Renji took Ichigo by the shoulder and lead the group back to the school similarly to how he had lead them the day they all had found out Ichigo was pregnant and pulled him from the bathroom stale.

* * *

~Ichigo POV~

This class is one I have by myself if you don't count Byakua being here. He may feel I am not a bad impression on Rukia anymore but at school he is totally focused on school work, his friends and Rukia so he never speaks to me. In the hall he never even gives me or anyone else a sideways glance so it is the same for this period.

I sit in the back row luckily so I don't get as much trouble from the students the way I do in classes where I sit in the front. Today I was not paying any attention to what was being written on the board or what the pieces of paper being handed to me had to do with whatever we were supposed to be learning.

These days I have a lot of problems concentrating. I got over my anger with Yuzu and Karin and I am trying to do the same with Jintawho ran back into Urahara's shop when he saw me taking a walk. Instead of smacking him the way I wanted to I give the cold shoulder to Renjiwho doesn't really deserve it. Toshiro I haven't seen but as soon as I do I want to hear all the excuses he has for being my age and taking a young girl's virginity. So I should be able to concentrate but it just won't happen for me today.

"Kurosaki."

I looked up being pulled from my wondering thoughts by Byakuya's rough voice. Turns out we got partnered together for a project. Oh joy. We have to analyze a mammal or anything we want so we can study its body for anatomy class which has become my least favorite class of all. I hate it because the teacher who is a boney old bat of a woman always likes to use me as an example. I bet it is really unprofessional but she does it almost every day. So every day I have to slide my huge body from my tiny desk, walk all the way to the front of the class and stand there as she says things like;

"As you can see the third trimester is fast approaching meaning that labor and delivery should be taken into consideration."

She has me stand there center stage and tells everyone about my physical condition and has even pulled my shirt up once to demonstrate where the baby should have been positioned that month. I nearly choked her to death but then Matsumoto would have gotten involved and given us a strike.

The whole class was paired up and me and Byakuya asked to go to the library to do research and picked a pair of lounge chairs in the very back between the history textbooks and autobiography section to seat. It was silent with only the sound of typing or flipping of pages from one or two other students in our large library.

* * *

"I saw your new friend with Grimmjow this afternoon. And I don't think you really understand what type of girl she is. Her being doubled up with Grimm is bad news. You are my little sisters close friend so I thought I might as well try and help you."

He was using the same boring tone Uryū uses when he is being a brainy nerd that thinks he knows everything. So I rolled my eyes and started pretending to write notes from one of my other spiral notebooks which seemed to piss him off a bit. Byakuya is Mr. Popularity at school so I guess being ignored is not something he gets a lot.

"She is nothing but trouble and she has moved in across the hall from your apartment. I have seen her beat people mercilessly, I know her a lot better than you do Kurosaki and I am telling you the minute she even thinks you tried to screw her over she will fight back and do it in a dirty underhanded way. "

"Would you just start working already? I don't want to hear anything you have to say so you might as well help me get a good grade so your GPA won't suffer from whatever idea I come up with."

"You're such a dumbass moron Kurosaki. I don't know what Rukia sees in an idiot like you to be her friend, I know Nel seems like she has reformed herself from the gangbanger Espada she was not too long ago but she will go back."

I was getting fed up with all of Byakuya's crap. Sure I had only meet Nel last night and he must have known her back when she was bad but those are two completely different people as far as I am concerned. Nel has a certain way of acting and talking to me that makes all the stuff I have to deal with to not be so awful. Someone like her has qualities of Rukia and Orihime mixed together. Bossy and always right combined with innocent lovingness.

"I don't care about who she was Kuchiki. That person I never knew I only know the new Nel and I dough that after running away from Grimmjow she would be dumb enough to go crawling back on her hands and knees to him. So shut the hell up about the fact I don't know anything about her because I will admit I don't really do. I'm sticking with my gut feeling and believing her till she gives me some sort of reason not to."

I grabbed my school bag only to hear him under his breath say,

"Well you do have a lot of gut to go by after all."

Dammit why does everyone always have to mention my weight? I know I'm fat I don't need to be reminded of it all the dame time!

* * *

~At the Espada Hangout~

"Want a cigarette?" Grimm pulled a match from his back pocket and light the cigarettes that were hanging from his mouth then handed one to Nel as he heavily smoked his own.

He had watched Nel walk with Ichigo that morning to school. He had been watching daily what Ichigo had been doing without him noticing or if he did he never showed it. Today Grimmjow nearly choked on an energy drink he had been gulping when he saw the long legs and green hair he had been thinking about since she ran out on him.

The first person he had truly felt any type of affection for and the first person he trusted with his heart. That faithful day he had seen her through that jewelry store window was one of the most meaningful days of his life. He remembered how soft her skin had been as he took her hand and how she had been wearing kiwi flavored lip gloss when they kissed for the first time. Her lips looked amazing and lush that day. She was the bad girl he had been searching for that melted his heart and made him actually want to be a better person. Just for her.

But instead of getting better they both became more devious, you could almost say they were evil all they would need were the red devil horns. That is probably why she left but he could never get over her no matter how many other people he slept with or how much he drank. She was always on his mind twenty four hours a day seven days a week. Ichigo was the only lover he has had come close to how he felt about Nel but that thing… that baby growing in him was disgusting.

No one, absolutely no one was supposed to bear his children except for her and he didn't want anyone else to either. Ichigo was interesting and blunt about his feelings and a good guy but Nel was the only person meant for him.

"I thought you stopped smoking a long time ago?" she took the cigarette and inhaled deeply before letting the smoke out in perfect circle shaped puffs,"Oh well it doesn't matter. This is my first in two months."

They were sitting on a couple of milk crates outside the run down building the Espada called home. The bricks were crumbling and a pale red color from sun damage with hundreds of crows flying around the roof in an ominous fashion. It suited the people that lived in such a deserted place.

"Ya'know I never cleaned out your room. You could come back anytime-today- if you wanted to. I've missed you a lot; you didn't even give me a real goodbye."

He didn't look her in the face but put his arm around her small shoulders and she felt the familiar comfort of his muscular arm draped around her. Everything she had left behind was the same as she had remembered. Memories of all the kisses and adventures the two of them had shared came back and settled in her mind making the want of kissing the lips she had known so well and wanting to look in the ice blue eyes she loved to increase.

Then she remembered last night and the fun she had had with Ichigo and was reminded of why she had come here in the first place.

"That would be nice Grimmy but there is someone you should be with instead of me."She removed his arm and finished her cigarette."Ichigo, you should be with Ichigo the guy you had sex with and who is having your baby."

"Come on Nel don't bring shit like that up we were having a nice time like we use to." Leaning in for a kiss his breath felt hot on Nel's neck but she had to do what she had came for.

She took his face into one of the slender hands and looked at the face that was unchanged by time.

"No, Grimmjow you should do your best to talk with Ichigo. I may not know the whole story of what has been going on with this whole pregnancy but he needs you more than you know. He is lonely and afraid and he may have his friends but it just isn't enough so do me the favor of seeing him and being cool."

She stood up to leave then turned around "Pulse if you play nice with Ichi I'll play nice with you!" She winked one of her large green eyes flirtatiously and continued walking away.

"Ok now I have some incentiveve to go on and see him again .If he doesn't call Byakuya on me again that is. "

He flicked the cigarette ashes on the ground and started walking the long way to Ichigo's apartment. The more time he had to think about what to say the better and thinking of all the things Nel might do for him after this favor the faster his legs seemed to carry him.


	10. Sin Bound

I have a break for a week so im trying to update my stories really quickly then think of what i want to do in the chapters after this story i think i will have the next two chapters be about the other couples i have then skipp a couple months of the pregnancy so Ichigo can have the baby and get to have some other events happen.

Remember to comment please!

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez POV**

It has been over two hours that I've been waiting on this bench across the street from carrot tops apartment complex. It's been so long I'm on my last cigarette and this pack was supposed to last me another couple days. Thinking about what Nel said made me walk a bit to fast to get over here without me really thinking of anything to say to this guy.

He inhaled the tar tasting smoke, holding it in his lungs as car headlights passed over his hard face in the darkness. The street was quit beside the hand full of cars going to their destinations or the meowing of ally cats in the distance. Wood benches were clustered together under thin trees and this is the spot Grimmjow had chosen. His usual stalking place.

What is she expecting me to say? There's nothing for me to fucking say that would put a band-aid over all the crap I've done to him, I mean goin down the list: I knocked him up, told him to get rid of the kid, practically held his friends and his sisters hostage, and to top it all off punched him while he was pregnant into a TV. What in the hell do you say to make up for shit like that cause I would really like to know.

Grimmjow sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his spiky blue hair. Talking had never been one of Grimm's talents he had always resolved all of his problems through fighting or gaining enough power he could use the fear he instilled in others to get what he needed. Looking down at his scratched digital watch the red numbers told him it was nearly eleven o'clock at night and he still hadn't spoken to Ichigo and it was much later than he had thought.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow; did you not learn your ass does not seem to be wanted much around here?" Beside Grimm was Byakuya still carrying his school bag with him.

"Fuck off Kuchiki."

"Ow that hurt Grimm, what has you hanging out around here anyways?" he sat on the bench.

"You couldn't be apologizing now could you? Maybe even a stray dog like you knows when to roll over and beg for forgiveness." Byakuya said this not minding the eye roll he received from Grimmjow for his sarcasm.

"Nel has always been a kind of medicine for you so I can only guess she is the one who convinced you to come down here …get that death stick out of your mouth I can feel my lungs shriveling up from your second hand smoke."

I finished the last of it down to the filter and flicked it into the bushes. yakuya knows me better than I would like to admit. Sometimes it's like he can see exactly what I'm thinking and can just say it a hell of a lot better than I have the mind power to do.

"Yeah she got me down here but she can't get me upstairs. I don't belong up there with someone like him."

"Someone like him huh, so what type of person is that?"

Byakuya looked at me with those slate gray eyes as they scanned my brain for information and the headpiece he wears shined as one more car passed by us.

"Hell you know what I mean Bayakuya! I mean a good guy, a person that should never have started to be around me the …same as Nel should have never been around me."

Looking up at Ichigo's apartments I could see there were no lights on so they all must have been asleep. It was too late to say anything so I stood to leave.

"Grimm you're a good person you just tend to go down the wrong path for the thrill of the chase."

Bayakuya watched me start my lonely walk back to the Espada home. My only home, before he caught me in the back of the head with a swift punch that had me seeing stars.

**"God dame! What was that for I'm leaving!"**

**"That is exactly what is wrong; you need to get your sorry ass up stairs to talk to Ichigo like you should have had the balls to do months ago! Not just give up and leave him with the weight of the world on his shoulders!"**

After my head stopped spinning I could see his serious face looking at me the way a disappointed parent would look at their kid. I knew he was having his hopes of me acting right for once in my life but I really am just a bad person. Someone who seems to only have the purpose of bringing down everyone around them like a demon pulling an angel into the fire filled pits of hell by its wings.

* * *

Ichigo never deserved any of the crap I gave him, I know that. I should have been nicer to him or at least not leave the way I did, not when he was already having so many problems. He has to take care of his sisters and himself because both his parents died before he even graduated from high school. Not to mention that when he is at school students and even teachers are always rude to him. I have seen it myself, they talk about him like he is invisible and stare as if he was their own freak show to throw peanuts at while they point and laugh.

I've knocked a handful of the prepubescent a-hole's dicks in the dirt when I've seen them messing with Ichigo in secret but I can't do it to every person that walks down the street. It does seem to be everyone that sees him has to look and whisper and be stupid.

Byakuya stood from the beanch and leaning in close to his friend grabed the collar of the black t-shirt Grimm was wearing squeezing enough to make it become tight around the neck.

Byakuya had never cared for Ichigo much with him being a boy who was always with his baby sister but lately he felt pity for Ichigo. He thought of how Rukia might feel if she was in Ichigo's shoes and it was easier for him to have sympathy toward him. So watching Grimmjow completely not take responsibility for his actions infuriated him.

"Get up there and act like a father since you don't have much time till that is what you are going to be. There will be someone out in this world in a few more months that will be your son or daughter and that won't change whether you grow up and be there for them or not."

Byakuya didn't loosen his grip but instead for a brief moment remembered how it was when the last of the Kuchiki family had passed away leaving him and Rukia alone. He knew how it felt not to have a parent to love you and tell you what an important part of their life you were. Byakuya knew Ichigo's family knew the same pain and he was not about to stand for this trail of heartbreak to continue to an innocent child who had not done anything.

"You are coming with me."

He dragged me across the street in the middle of traffic and into the entrance of the apartments. I did not have the guts to say it out loud in a thank you but I was happy he had forced me here. Scared of what Ichigo would say to me or if he would get as far as opening the door for me I'm still grateful to be inside. Byakuya really is a good friend… my best friend.

Being a Kuchiki family member Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner, I only seem to bring all the cussing and stuff out of him where he can act like a regular thug. Always serene and apathetic towards other people he acts like any other teenager when we are together or when he is with Rukia. I appreciate my friend more than I have a way of showing him that I do. This once I will swallow my pride.

"Thanks …thanks for everything I …well I owe you one."

"You owe me about a million by now but it is what I'm here for so I will take you doing this as payment for about half."

* * *

**~Ichigo's apartment~**

I am actually shaking a little standing in front of this door. Same as Nel Ichigo can unnerve me when I least expect it and this happened to be one of those times.

Childishly I looked back at Byakuya for what I guess was support since I was cornered by him, this door, and Nel who could come out of her apartment or who might be listening to my heavy breathing from inside.

Byakuya lifted up a hand and banged on the door. That was not exactly what I was wanting, I mostly was wishing I could go and get my special surprise from Nel while he said sorry for me. Oh well ya don't always get what you want.

I heard shuffling of someone's feet then the door opened slowly and there he stood my lost lover and baby daddy Ichigo kurosaki. He was rubbing his eyes half conscious; I bet he hadn't even realized he was at the front door yet.

Spying on him from far away is totally different from an up close and personal view like this because to be blunt he is kinda really, really HUGE!

He still is sporting the same spiky orange hair he hates but now it's in a messy just got out of bed spikyness that looks good to me with his brown eyes and peach colored skin. Ichigo was a good looking guy and he still is he just looks torn down. The brown eyes that use to be full of life are dulled with puffy circles underneath showing how out of control his life is. His shirt fits loosely on his shoulders while being pulled snuggly over his stomach that pokes out a little from underneath the white night shirt.

"Byakuya what do you want there can't be anything you could want from me this late at night."

Ichigo opened his eyes squinting to see in the bright hallway. Then his vision becoming clear he saw the scruffy exterior of Grimmjow slouching and avoiding direct eye contact by looking anywhere but at him. Without saying anything Ichigo suddenly attempted to shut the door but Byakuya suck his foot out stopping him.

"For real this shit is what you come over here for? Byakuya you were here the last time this bastard was and you think I want him here when Yuzu and Karin are in their room?"

Byakuya put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he forcefully moved him from the door way to the living room and not knowing what to do I followed and shut the door.

"Kurosaki I apologize for intruding on you and your sisters so late in the night but as Rukia's older brother she would hate for me not to help you when I saw a moment of opportunity arise." He gestured for me to sit on the couch and I did. I have to say I am shocked how easy it was for Byakuya to move Ichigo. The boy months ago was solid and sturdy with strength.

Little carrot top stayed standing refusing to sit in my presence even though I could tell being on his feet was uncomfortable as he kept shifting his body weight and had trouble keeping balance.

"Help me? Is that a joke? How is bringing trash that abandoned me and abused me helping or do you just have a twisted definition of the word?"

"No, I am knowledgeable in the meaning you are the one that needs to understand. It doesn't take a genius to tell that you need something more than what your friends or Urahara can offer you. Grimmjow is the one that you need to talk to."

Looking at me to speak up I guess he was handing the spotlight over to me to convince Ichigo to hear me out. Who knew a pregnant guy could be so intimidating even when he has that sleep crust people get in their eyes still.

"Ichi I'm a jerk and any other word that means it in any language. I'm impulsive, short tempered, blunt, sarcastic and bordering on psychotic in my opinion. To tell you the absolute truth I doubt I'm _daddy material."_

"Oh yeah your really changing my mind by stating what we both already know."

"Hey I'm not good with words so give me a minute to figure out what I'm trying to say!"

I put my head in my hands, what am I doing? He is a dimwit and so am I .Our freaking kid is going to come out not remembering to put its underwear on before its pants eating glue! But I gotta try and make this better my kid should have a better family than I did; a family that has parents that at least act humane to one another.

* * *

"Ichigo I am a sin bound person. A black soul and a cold heart is what I was born with and growing up with my dad beating my mom and beating me when she stopped being fun for him made it colder. I drink myself to happiness and only have one person who can deal with me being the way I am which is Bayakuya. I stopped having dreams long ago because when you live a nightmare everyday you don't comprehend what anything pure feels like. At some point good things start to burn because your not worthy of them.

Talking with my head in my hands was easier than looking at their faces I was able just to say what was going on in my head and maybe all of this is acceptable for him.

"I was lonely before I meet Nel I had never loved someone before the way things happen in chick flicks so I got caught up in our love so much I didn't see I was hurting her till she had had to leave. When she left I had a void in my heart and you...you filled the void Ichigo which seemed impossible. But I was selfish and used you to fill my needs and be a plaything that I wanted to be with me all the time. Sinners do not have blessings given to them but my child when I had one was going to be when I changed my life around."

Tears stung my eyes but I forced them back. An Espada does not cry.

"All of this happened before I changed myself and I didn't want to hurt you or your sisters and friends the way I did really I didn't and I'm sorry. I don't know what I could do to show you how sorry I am but I want all four of the people that make me better to be with me. Bayakuya, Nel , you and our baby."

I said a lot more than I thought I had been holding in so sitting here almost crying like a weak person I didn't know I waited for my better half to say something.

* * *

**Ichigo Pov**

I gave Grimmjow everything I had to offer someone I had feelings for. My time, affection and my body and all of that got thrown to the curb once he got scared. Is that really the type of parent anyone would want? If wish my dad was here.

Isshin Kurosaki, my father, was one of the greatest people I have ever known and I wish I had had more time to tell him that. Extremely over energetic he may have been embarrassing but took a real interest in us. We all chose to keep more to ourselves than he would have liked since it kept him out of the loop but he had the instinct parents seem born with to know when their child really needs them. He could tell this for me even when I was too hard headed and afraid to tell him I was pregnant. As I look back on it now I think he knew from the very beginning and that was why he was trying to get the family more money. I miss him making fun of me or talking to the poster of mom he had in our kitchen. Random pieces of advice I took for granted would come in handy but this decision is all mine so what should I do about Grimm?

"Fine."

"Fine? What does that mean?"Grimm still hadn't taken his head out of his hands so I was stuck talking to the top of his blue head.

"Fine as in your on probation."

I can try seeing if a blockhead like him can really evolve into something I can call a man. He had some un-recognizable expression when he decided he was done looking at the rug. A mix between surprise and realizing I was actually giving him a second chance is my description of it.

Grimmjow walked up to me and my unstable hormones chose to go crazy looking at him. Grimm is only a inch or two taller than I am but I always end up having to look up to see his face and his blue eyes stare me down every time. They're endless and vast in that icy blue color. I remember him smelling like diesel fumes and cigarette smoke which is an odd combination that strangely work together.

While he stroked my face that familiar sent came from his skin and made me feel like for the first time I could rely on him. That he would be there for me. He smiled the same evil kind of smirk he flashed at me every time he tried to make me go along with his half brained plans and I struggled to keep myself together. I have to resist my overwhelmed hormones and loneliness before I make any more mistakes.

* * *

**Grimmjow POV**

Ichigo's face is so soft and he is believing in me to be a better guy than I have been. Not many people have given me that much. It makes my skin crawl thinking about how hard all this is gonna be repenting for my screw ups but what other options do I have on the table right now? None so I will work hard for Ichigo and Bayakuya's respect and maybe find love again with Nel or gain it back from Ichigo.I really hate work though.

Bayakuya lead our way out of the apartment leaving me in the hallway alone as he made his way back to his own apartment, Rukia would be worried about him being gone so long and was probably still awake waiting for him. After all they only have each other.

Grimmjow stood in the hall not knowing where he wanted to go. He didn't want to go back to the Espada after all of the emotional stuff that he had just confronted so he was left with no where to would open her home to him but perhaps that was not for the best either. Maybe no matter how much he cared for her it was a better option to be a father to his baby and not have any romantic interest in his life.

A rumbling sound echoed in the hallway as the heart fired up through the complex warming the inside of the building and he sat on the floor warming his body. The weather had been changing from warm to cold all week and it seemed it was going back to cold today.

"You can come in if you still want to." Nel had come to her door wearing her hair in a ponytail wearing a yellow tank top with matching shorts. "I was not sure you could do it but I underestimated you."

"Not really Bayakua had to drag me up here but I did said what was on my mind."

"That's all I could have hoped for Grimmy." she smiled and her large incisors looked as funny as the first time I saw them.

"Are you going to sleep out there the rest of the night or are you going to come in?"

I came in and it was furnished similar to her room back with us. Full of crazy crap only she would 's apartment was a two bedroom two bathroom that was on the small side. She had eclectic taste in furniture with leopard patterned chairs and statues of animals ranging from bunnies to zebras. Mixed in were plants that typical house holds had covering any spare space with other ones like venues flytraps or multi colored flowers.

I love the girl but she has a…unique sense of how to decorate. I followed her to her bedroom and took of my shoes and tossed them in a pile of heels by the door. The bedspread was a gothic looking print with gray pillows and there was a tiny desk lamp covered with a green cloth making it give the room a weird green color.

She climbed under sheets after setting out some sweats for me to wear. I took of my clothes and put the pants on and joined her in the bed as she turned off the lamp and the streetlights from the street below streamed in from the window above the bed.

I didn't sleep the whole night. I laid there feeling Nel's body heat while feeling happy. I had her in the bed next to me , my best friend somewhere upstairs and my other love across the hall and it was the first time I had something close to a family.


	11. Karin's makeup

**Karin Kurosaki POV**

Things have been pretty alright around here lately, better than the way they were the last few months anyway. Ichigo is planning on keeping the baby I think and is less stressed now that Nel started being our neighbor. I like her, she acts crazy and that green hair is something strange but at least she got that bum Grimmjow to grow up and start being a dad.

He comes over every now and again to bring baby stuff over that I personally think he stole but as long as Ichigo is happy I don't care. Grimmjow is not as bad as he wants his reputation to make people think he is so maybe he can be a good parent as long as he has someone to keep a strong leash on him. I have to wonder though what he is he doing playing the field with my brother and Nel? He has dinner with us and goes on little hang out trips with Ichigo but goes out at night to do whatever he and Nel do then goes back to her place and sleeps there. I will keep my nose out of that, whatever will happen will happen. Love is complicated and it makes a girl wonder if life- long celibacy is the way to go at such a young age?

Yuzu and I have gone back to acting the way we use to before we had our boy crazy moment. I haven't been able to do more than wave awkwardly at Jinta then walk as fast as I can away from him as I can. Yuzu is even worse; she has actually ran using her girly princess run from Toshiro who has tried to talk to her hundreds of times since we had our "sexy encounter" awhile ago. He really does like her and has given her plenty of space to think things over but she can't get it out of her mind how many bad things she had done that lead up to the sex so she won't talk to him.

Toshiro comes to my soccer games with Renji and Rangiku and keeps watching her from the corner of his eye the entire game as she sits with Orihime and Uryū. I wonder if they are seeing each other. Still none of my business but they would make a cute couple, an air head and a brain may balance each other out and as for Rangiku and Renji they are a good pair too just overly open in public. They make out all the time and it is obvious it embarrasses Toshiro but they look like a little family when they are together.

Speaking of Rangiku she has been doing a good job being our social worker lady. She convinced her bosses that if Grimmjow can be a responsible guardian and get a real job they could overlook the strikes we already have and he actually did it. Fitting his style he got a job in a tattoo shop cleaning up and doing odd jobs and another one in a music store in the metal section. Also she got a similar deal for if he would go back to school or at least take some online classes like Ichigo is going to start doing and he chose online. In his own words he said_" School sucks balls but computer school doesn't sound so bad."_ Just because he is making changes doesn't change that he still isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

It is a Wednesday morning so Karin stood in the bathroom sloppily brushing her teeth with her eyes closed, slowly passing her toothbrush back and forth over her teeth to get ready for school.

"Karin can you go any slower? Yoruichi will be here any minute to get you two and you're holding us up!"

Ichigo impatiently knocked on the twin's bathroom door to keep them all from running behind schedule but from him and Karin not being morning people they hardly ever left on time and then had to hear an earful of motherly lecturing from Yoruichi. And after Youroichi said what she needed to say when they would get back from school they would find Urahara had left childish notes with doodles of him sticking his tongue out saying things like,"_Yourichi keeps getting mad at you, then she gets mad at me which makes me mad at you so stop making her mad so I can stop having to listen to her!" _on the door.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. I'm halfway done you're the one that takes twenty minutes to tie his shoes Buddha belly."

"You try lacing your freaking shoes when you can't see your own stupid feet sometime! Uh just get ready so we don't have to hear all the crap Youroichi keeps reading in her little magazines ok."

"It's so easy to pick on him now that it's almost sad." She smiled a foamy smile to herself as she spit the toothpaste in the sink.

Picking out an outfit of black shorts, a gold and red t-shirt and a pair of red sneakers she was done in a flash after brushing her straight black hair and wiping her face with a wash cloth. She walked into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast for breakfast. Spreading a glob of grape jelly on her toast she leaned against the kitchen counter. Yuzu was having a glass of orange juice reviewing for a test muttering the answers to a none existent person while tapping her pink flats on the chair in front of her.

My sister has become such a preppy girl in the last year wearing leggings and all of that but she is still my twin. I do get a little jealous of her sometimes since with her being a bit friendlier than I can be people like her more sometimes but I have my team for friends. They might be a bunch of crazy boys but I don't think there are any girls who go to our school that are tough enough to hang out with me.

"Karin, could you go out there and help Ichigo with his shoes I admit it is funny to watch but we both know he won't ask for help and after ten minutes it gets stale."

Yuzu continued reading from her text book as I passed by and saw she was looking at math. Ichigo let me tie his shoes after I told him we were already running late and he still needed to eat something but he is so hard headed. We are family and he does not even feel comfortable asking us for help. He causes a lot of stress for himself that way, if he would just talk to us or let me and Yuzu help him more he could calm down. I guess we will just have to force it on him so he can see things will work out more smoothly that way.

After all what is going to happen when he has the baby which is only about three months away? Does he really think he can do all the feeding and changing all on his own pulse taking care of school, the apartment and his little sisters? He would have to be pretty optimistic to believe he could be superman and do it all.

There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it as Yuzu brought Ichigo something to eat. Watching his struggle to lug his body into the kitchen would be a waste of time so she usually just brings him food where ever he is in the apartment but he always will say that he could have gone and gotten it. Looking out the peep hole in our door I saw a huge green eye looking back at me that must have belonged to Nel. I opened the door to let her in but she wasn't alone, Jinta and his sister Ururu were standing behind her.

"Good morning Karin! Yoruichi asked me if I could drop you guys off at school this morning for her because she has to restock the shops inventory today. Can we come in?"

"Sure."

I stepped back letting Nel pass me first in a skirt that would have been indecent if she didn't have on some white leggings and an orange sweater that for once covered her chest. Thank goodness it is getting cold so she and Rangiku have to cover up more because even though I'm not big on personal appearance I do feel more comfortable standing next to flat chested Rukia than those two or Orihime. Ururu slowly walked inside with her head slightly bowed like always from her being so shy and lastly Jinta who I tried not to look at.

With that head of red hair it's hard to believe he and Renji aren't blood brothers. He ended up at Urahara's shop when he was still really young and Ururu followed not long after that. He bullies her but he can be really caring too, like when she fell and broke her ankle while they were out shopping he carried her and all the groceries home on his back. We started off on a bad note when we first meet so it is surprising we grew to like each other at all. He broke one of our windows and I got blamed because it was a soccer ball so I went and busted one of their windows and got dragged home by Youroichi. Me and him kept having competitions and shouting matches while Yuzu and Ururu would just sit and knit or help each other with chores. I guess after a couple years we became friends without even knowing it.

Renji came into the picture around the time when our mom died and just sorta filled the missing pice in Urahara's family and was a support for were too little to get all the details on Renji's birth parents but we know that they passed away a month or two before he moved in because they got in a bad accident. The same way Ichigo prefers not to talk about mom or dad so does Renji so we still haven't found out any more than that.

Jinta went and sat in the kitchen with Yuzu and his sister so I went and sat with Nel and Ichigo in the living room. I just cant have things feel like they are back to normal every time I have to see or talk to him.

"How have you been feeling lately Ichi? You look a bit paler than yesterday?"

She brushed back Ichigo's orange hair that matched her sweater and placed her forehead against his and held it there for a few moments. Ichigo's face tinted a light pink and faded back to his natural color. It is a weird observation but I think he likes Nel and that's why he feels better when she comes around. I would too if I was a guy, she is sweet and bubbly and is really smart when you get to know her better and dresses in sexy proacative outfits. She is a mans dream in more ways than one.

"Hmm you feel a little warm Ichigo I don't want you to go to school today. You might be getting sick from the sudden change in weather so I will tell Grimmjow to stay over here and babysit you."

"Babysit me? How old do you think I am? I can take care of myself I don't need him to take care of me."

"I was telling you not asking you hon so shut-up and get back in bed."

Nel took my brother by the hand into his room where I could hear her forcing him on the bed to relax and taking off the shoes he had worked so hard to get on this morning. I already know she was once an Espada so she should be as strong as she is but watching it can be scary sometimes. She has lifted Renji up over her head before when she and him got in a fight over whether Grimmjow should be able to see Ichigo or not. You can guess who won that fight.

"Ok I am going to run across the hall and tell Grimm to come over so you kids can go wait for me in front of the building. Remember to take your house keys for when we get out of school."

Nel went back to her apartment to wake up the slacker who wouldn't have to work either of his jobs today. Picking up my backpack and coat as I went to hold the elevator for the others and pushed the button waiting for the elevator to arrive. Then when it came someone pushed me inside.

**Jinta Hanakari POV**

I have to talk to Karin this whole pretending everything is alright between us is killing me. I made a mistake in not telling her how I have felt about her then getting drunk and having sex with her. She must have been really scared when she sobered up and found our bodies naked on Matsumoto's floor. Her life hasn't been going well this year and I made it worse. But being Karin of course she is going to put on the act that she wasn't hurt by any of this, I might have fallen for something like this when we first started to be friends but not anymore I can see right through it after all these years.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pushing me like that Jinta?"

"We need to talk about what happened Karin or we can't be the way we were. So if you went going to come forward and say something I had to."

I pushed the stop button on the elevator and it halted to a stop making us lose our balance and nearly fall.

"Jinta start this freaking elevator right this minute or I swear you won't be able to see straight for the next month when I'm done with you!"

She's serious but so am I. I will not give up, I want my friend back.

"No, I won't. Karin please just let me say what I have to say because if you don't your new address will be elevator number twelve for the rest of your life."

She sighed and glared at me as she slid to the floor and flinched as I scooted closer to her. Back before we had accidental sex she would not have cared how close I got to her and I miss being able to hug her, wrestle and yell, or scream with her. I miss feeling welcomed when I would go and cheer her on at her soccer games and talking about the latest trouble the moocher and her brother have gotten into. To tell the absolute truth I am happy I had sex with Karin. It may have been drunk and not exactly the way we pictured our first time but I did it with the person I had been hoping to give it to most of my life now.

I told her all of this sitting in an elevator with a flickering lightbulb hoping to say something that would make her look at me with her large dark eyes that make my heart speed up every time I see them. She thinks of herself as not being feminine enough for boys but I think she is perfect the way she is, whether that's wearing a dress or shorts with grass stains on them. I kissed her after pouring my heart out in a way that would give Renji enough stuff to blackmail me for life and I appreciated my time alone with her. Karin at first was reluctant to kiss me back but then leaned in and we connected like how people kiss in animes and there are sparks and fireworks.

"Maybe if we have a re-do of our first time when I'm ready it will make up for what we did, but if you forgive me and let me say that I …love you and stuff it will be good enough for right now."

She still hides her emotions from everyone else, even her twin, but if I at least get to have this one small glimpse into her heart anything she can throw at me will be fine.

They started the elevator back up and meet the others who had to take the stairs to get to the front of the building sienc the two of them had been inside the only elevator on their side of the complex. No one asked any questions about why they were holding hands the group just went on their way to school.

**Karin POV**

School is gets more miserable the colder the weather because my teacher feels it is in her job description to liven up the dreary feelings we get around this time of the year by doing dumb school activities. It wouldn't be so bad if she picked things that were age appropriate like** not** watching G rated movies or making cut outs of snowflakes with safety scissors, but she seems to think its fun and we go ahead and let her. She is such a soft woman that her first day on the job she nearly had a nervous breakdown and had to sit in the nurses office. We do our best not to upset her so we just nod our heads and smile cheesy smiles all day to make sure she doesn't give herself a heart attack. Jinta and I don't have any classes together this year but we plan on having lunch together today. He is a cool guy and a better friend than I deserve. Yuzu needs to kiss and make-up with Toshiro already he has worked twice as hard to win her over as Jinta did for me so she should at least be friends with him.

"Miss Kurosaki would you please stop day dreaming and pay attention I won't be repeating the steps in how to make our snowflakes so I would hope you are listening."

"Uh…yes, sorry about that."

Karin's' seat was in the back of the class near the door so usually in school she would end up gazing out the window for most of the day thinking about different things. The school was on the small side so the classrooms weren't very spaceies either. She was crowded by a group of giggling girls who spent their whole class period gossiping. Karin had been on the verge of ripping her own ears off numerous times from the ongoing chatter of girly mess that spewed from these girls mouths but today it didn't bother her at all. Her mind was on the special surprise she had made up to help speed up Yuzu's love recovery with a note she had planted in her locker that would take effect when they all went on the middle school over night field trip.


	12. In the end what is right for you?

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ahha-coo!" I think Nell was right about me getting sick because the pass couple of hours I have started sneezing and coughing a little bit. But lying in bed makes me stir crazy! I use to be able to go out and have a freaking life! Now all I ever see are the wall of this apartment hear the bleak voices of teachers or students whisper about me at school and that is it. I'm just counting down the days till I can get out of this living fat suit and take a walk or go on a run without having to struggle to breath.

Grimmjow let out a loud grumbling snore as he slept under the covers of Ichigo's bed. He had gone to sleep not long after Nell had insisted on him staying over with Ichigo and watching a cheap movie from the late 80' over at Grimmjow Ichigo got back to his thoughts about what he would do when he had his baby and all the questions he still was stuck on. What would he name it? Did he really want to keep it or was he just being pressured by everyone to? And would he have to quite school to get a job? Ichigo felt his heart beat faster as he continued thinking and getting more and more terrified.

I can just imagine lying in another hospital in a crummy paper gown with tons of touchy doctor sticking tubes and needles in my back. Constant beeping of machines in my ears as I go into labor which will have to be the scariest thing I'll ever experience. It is going to hurt …a lot... and I'm really not prepared at all.I wish I could talk to someone about this just to get it all of my chest but Rukia and Orihime or Nell don't really know what I'm feeling because I can't be straight forward and tell them. Chad and the Guys would be grossed out and Urahara or Youoichi would be to are only like, three months left though before all these things are going to be thrown in my face and if I don't have my shit together my whole family is going to fall apart.

Ichigo quietly slide out of the bed and went down the elevator to pick up the mail from their box in the main office. Everything was quiet with everyone in the building either gone off to their jobs or at school so every sneeze he let out echoed loudly. On the way back up stairs he thumbed through the large amount of envelopes in hand.

"Bill, bill, trash ,bill ,coupon , bill…sigh I really should have done this earlier most of theses bills are due in the next couple of days …wait, what is this?"

In the middle of the stack was a small pamphlet addressed to him that in a bold cursive print saying _Daily Strength: In the end what is the right choice for you?_ Ichigo made it back to the apartment where the TV was now completely drowned out by loud grunting and snoring coming from the bedroom but he was intrigued by the small pamphlet and sat in the kitchen just staring at it as it was calling out for him to read through it.

There was nothing special about the pamphlet it was the size of a very small book with the background of light orange and white circles and swirls. But the title already told him what information it had inside already had to be about his pregnancy. But was it asking about his plans, or if he had been thinking about his adoption plans or the struggle he had been going through as the main provider for a growing family of three? It took a few more tense minutes before he finally opened to the first page to read a message written to him.

_Dear Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_Hello my name is Jin Kariya and I run a small support group here in Karakura Town for young adults and teens. You have been referred to me by a good friend of mine, Urahara , who has told me of your resent predicament with your pregnancy and family situation. My group is having a meeting at the Fleet recreation center and I would be very happy if you were to attend. Now I hope you are not thinking we want to pressure you about anything, we are just here to help._

After the short message was some contact information and the address of the recreation center but looking at the date it said it was sent last week and the time was for today at five thirty pm. The clock read three forty-five pm and skimming through the other couple of pages and decided to sneak out and meet up with Jin. That's how desperate to get out of the house he was.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I woke up and halfway didn't know where I was until I remembered Nell ordering me to _"baby sit"_ Ichigo but when I got up I couldn't find old carrot top any where. But where in the world does he have to go in the first place? He didn't leave a note so maybe he just went up stairs to see Rukia or something like that.

Grimmjow stretched in Ichigo's bed feeling totally relaxed and enjoying the comfort of being alone. He still was a bit of a loner so having some quiet was nice but soon an hour had passed without a call and then another twenty minutes and then Grimm heard keys jingling from the hallway outside the god he came back if one of the girls or Bayakuya showed up and I had no clue where Ichigo was I would be in some... ooo I guess I am in some deep at once Nell, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin and Orihime came through the front door to see Grimm standing with sleep still in his eyes and a look that right away said he knew he was in trouble.

"What happened?" Nell came over hand on her hip and a death stare to give as she moved her eyes from him to around the room then back to him.

"Where is Ichigo Grimmjow? You didn't set him off again did you?" Rukia joined in as Orihime acted as a worried spectator from the safety of the couch as Karin and Yuzu did the same.

"Why do the two of you always gotta jump all over me like I'm always the one that has done something wrong huh?"

I can see why Rukia is as concerned as she is over Ichigo, she is one of his best friends and I'm pretty sure that if none of this had ever happened she would have ended being with Ichigo having his baby or something along those lines but when Nell gets to lecturing me it really gets under my skin. She has only known him for a split second and she acts like she has known him all her life. **NO** I'm the one that had been there for her through the good times and the bad. Lately I've even been seeing her look at him differently, she looks at him the way she should be looking at me. How can that even be?

"Because you are the one doing something wrong most of the time!" Rukia and Nell said this in unison "Now do you know where he is or not!"

**"No! I don't know where his ass went and if you two bears would stop your screaming I would be out looking for him!"**

I grabbed a pair of shoes that I left by the door and slipped them on without any socks and slammed the door behind me and heard something crash to the floor inside as I did. I don't mean to get so angry but if life was hard for me before what is it going to be like in the next couple a months? Hell that's it pure and simple. Between having to deal with my own mixed up feelings and questions Ichigo wont truly open up to me about his and so I do the same right back. Plus when the baby does come am I expected to help with his little sisters so it's like having three kids before I'm even hit twenty. And another thing why is it everybody is choosing his side over mine? I know that yeah he's pregnant and got a lot going on but still I have my side of the story or in our case fight.

Grimm was out on the street letting his feet guide him not really caring where that was. It wasn't like Ichigo could move very fast any more and Ichigo and him in his mind were like magnets but for them saying opposite attract was an understatement. So once again enjoying the silence of life without company he wandered the streets of Katakrua Towns' friendly night life out in search of the one that drove him crazy but that he couldn't get enough of.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I make it to the recreation center with a few minutes to spare but by the time I make it ther I have to catch my breath, Usually riding the bus wouldn't be one of my favorite things but it was my savior. It only had two or three people on it and none of them even noticed my existence aside from some guy that looked up at me for a second and moved his bag incase I wanted the seat next to him. Even though we didn't even have a conversation that little gesture felt a whole lot bigger to me .That guy gave me the first un-judgmental interaction I've had from a stranger in a long time. When I had my breathing regulated I made my way inside.

The Fleet recreation center isn't exactly new but it still is pretty up to date so inside it feels spacious and filled with various things people of all age groups like such as a couple of cheaper computers and a small indoor pool that had a sign posted that it was closed for cleaning. A woman with braces and short brown hair came up to me and asked weather there was anything she could help me with. I asked if she could point me in the direction of where the Daily Struggle meeting was which felt awkward to say. It automatically sounds like a type of support group with a name like that .She said it was in the hall that went beside the entrance to the pool in room number four so I thanked her and made my way a bit embarrassed to the group. I remembered seeing her face in the crowed when we use to go to school together before she graduated and even tutored me in math before so seeing someone I knew before all of this made me feel a bit ashamed but I pushed that to the back of my mind for now and opened the door.


	13. Love Triangle

Long time no see! I can not remeber the last time I updated. But I really want to get back to the story so I can get to Ichigo having the baby and all the other juciy parts I left unfinished.

Remeber to comment and review please!

* * *

The Daily Struggle support group meeting was more helpful than he had originally thought .The meetings are lead by Jin Kariya who is a tall muscular man with a thin scar on his chin he says he got in a fist fight with a guy on the street before he changed himself for the better. That first day Jin walked in the room greeting people he had already meet before, shaking their hands or giving them brief hugs as he made his way to the front of the room. Loosening the long black tie from around his neck and smoothing out his grey and red pin strip shirt he introduced himself to the roomful of people ranging from around thirteen years old to maybe mid twenty's.

"Ok, lets get things started everybody. If ya'll have not had the pleasure to meet me already I'm Jin. And I have been leading these little groups for about the past six months or so and I am a straight to business man so lets all jump right into it then shall we?" He smiled as he raised one of his long upward curving eyebrows that hung over his brown eyes.

"Now everyone in this room comes from a different walk of life, each of us has our heartaches and our strife, our grievances, and our scars from the battle field we call life. As all people do. But in this room we gather as the few that have cuts and bruises that go more than skin deep , from drug abuse , to runaways , to no where else to go. In the past six months…no in my whole life I have heard a different story matched with a different face and there has always been one thing I have noticed about a select few. Anyone know what it is?" Hands rose around the room as someone was called to answer.

"That there are a few people that will be satisfied with the uh… what's the word? Status quo of their life or that have been put down so much that they feel no point in dragging them selves up in the world but then there are others that anyone can beat them down and keep getting up over and over again till they get where they know they should be."

"Exactly! Each and every person that is standing before me has been torn down in some way, shape, or form but YOU are special. With every punch to the ego, every jab to the heart or cut to who you believe yourself to be you were inspired to get to the next step no matter how hard it was to get there. Even if there was no one that seemed to have your back."

Jin had so much energy and it poured out over everyone in the room and although the meeting was only two hours long a lot of what he had said helped. Ichigo didn't choose to speak during the meeting but Jin pulled him aside as everyone was on their way out.

"So your Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you .I was really pleased when I saw you here tonight. I was told if someone with bright orange hair walked in it would be you."

"Thanks, I had a good time."

They spent some time in the room eating the last of the free donuts and drinks. Jin did want to ask Ichigo some questions about his life because unlike the others in his group Ichigo was running out of time. His baby was due soon and he still was responsible for going to school and taking care of his sisters. Sure Ichigo had more support than most people in a situation like this but he was still young and needed guidance. So for now it may be better to befriend the teen and try not to appear pushy. Jin drove Ichigo home and apologized to Nel, Rukia and Gin for keeping Ichigo so late.

**Nel's POV**

Luckily Ichigo made it home and apologized. Still he should have stayed home because as I suspected he caught a cold and is sniffling and coughing like crazy. Nel was sitting at her dinning room table with Grimmjow. He had come back to Nel's apartment in a worse mood than when she had seen him a few hours before Ichigo had come home. He wanted to talk and that was worse than if he had wanted to fight. She had known Grimmjow for a long time and she can't remember a time when he was so fuming mad but able to keep his composure.

"What is up with you and Ichigo? You have known that guy for a little while and you act like you've known him your whole life!" He glared at me with his light blue eyes that seemed to be a few shades darker with anger.

"If your talking about earlier, I was worried about him after all we are friends now." It was hard to look him in the face when he was just sitting there getting angrier with every word I said.

"**NO**. That isn't it cuz you know what I think Nel?" He leaned across the table and grabbed my forearm and gave it a slight squeeze." I think you're starting to love that punk and I mean as more than a friend should."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "No, no I love Ichigo but… um… I don't like love, love him."

I was lying of course. Ichigo was the first guy I had ever meet that treated me the way he did .From that first night I meet him everything just felt like it was going to be better. When he looks at me with his brown eyes it feels like he can't see any of my imperfections. Like my scar or my teeth. He looks at me like, well like I'm pretty or something.

Grimm's eyes narrowed and he squeezed my arm harder. "You think after living with you, sleeping in the same bed AND FUCKING YOU I CAN'T TELL WHEN YOUR ASS IS LYING TO MY GOD DAM FACE!"

He jumped up from his seat dragging me along with him jerking me to stand. My body tensed expecting a fight; I remembered that even though I once was in love with Grimmjow when he was like this he scared me more than anything. But instead he hugged me. He just stood there for a couple minutes holding me. He never even held me this way when we were together. I was always the person closest to him yet even I was kept at a distance. I was confused. Was he jealous of my new relationship with Ichigo? Ichigo was pregnant with his first child and I was his old girlfriend so in a small way I could sympathies. Waiting for something to happen and listening to my broken sink drip was really making me have to go to the bathroom so that was a mood killer. Then he just let go of me and looked embarrassed.

"Umm, Grimmy are you okay?" I held out my hand and he took it." I was lying. I do have feeling for Ichigo but I know you still love him. And I don't want to ruin what we have going for us. Look around us. We have a nice place to stay, friends, and you're going to have a family. I wouldn't mess that up by trying to be with Ichigo. "

"The thing is Nell I don't know if I want to be with Ichigo and I'm sure he doesn't want to be with me."

"What do you mean? Of course he wants to be you! You're his child's father, you're his first serious relationship, and he loves you!" He drew me closer to him and my heart skipped a beat.

"But Nell I know I love you more than I love him or that kid. I mean if you didn't want to be together why do you let me live here and why do you still have sex with me? And how the heck do you love Ichigo, what has he ever done for you? "

I was infuriated. How could he say those things about Ichigo! Truthfully I don't know why I offered Grimmjow to live in this apartment with me or why I still sleep with him or act as if things are the same as when we first feel in love. But right now I know I don't want see his stupid face any longer!

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! "I **snatched my hand from his and just started screaming and yelling. Grim started yelling back at me grabbing hold of an arm only for me to hit him with the other free one. Not long after he stormed out leaving me crying like a baby on the floor. Why am I crying anyway? I'm not in love with him the way I use to be. I think I love Ichigo but for all I know that's not real either. What is my problem can't I do anything right?

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock groggily. In red neon numbers it said it was two thirty in the morning. I could hear a lot of loud voices and then suddenly it sounded like all heck broke lose .Once I came out of that weird half dead state people are in when they first wake up I realized the voices I was hearing belonged to Nel and Grimmjow across the hall. I got out of bed and into the living room where Karin was standing in her soccer ball pajama pants and t-shirt; she was clutching the house phone in the dark. When I turned on the lights she jumped, I guess I surprised her.

"Karin what are you doing up? Go back to bed."

"They have been fighting for a while now and I didn't know if I should call the police, or Matsumoto, or if I should call anyone at all."

I took my little sister around the shoulders and gave her as much of a hug as she would let me or so my stomach didn't smother her. From now on I have to make sure I give her and Yuzu some more attention. Take them to the park or something.

"I will go over there and check on things alright. " She reluctantly handed over the phone." And Matsumoto is busy enough trying to keep child services and stuff out of our hair so let's not bother her with stuff like this, okay? And since I'm sick we can all watch movies together or something."

She nodded her head and went back to their bedroom. Yuzuz is such a deep sleeper she must not have heard any of this. Then a door slamming and Neil screaming caught my attention and I rushed into the hallway. Grimmjow was halfway to the elevator by the time I opened my door but I could see Nel's body slumped on her floor. After I got her to stop crying she tried to make the whole situation blow over, saying it wasn't a big deal but I was getting a different vibe. Maybe it's the hormones or something but I can pick up on the more subtle body language she was giving. Nel's hands were shaking and she wouldn't look me in the eye. She looked guilty and sad. There were still tears brimming the rims of her hazel eyes and watching her made me almost want to cry. Mood swings are still a problem lately.

"Come on just tell me what your fight was about. Whatever it was about obviously really bothered you and you know I care about you so just spill it Nel."

She sighed heavily and gazed at me. I think I blushed or something because she smiled a toothy grin that let me see her odd vampire teeth that are only cute on her. While she ran her fingers through her blue-green hair that was a bit tangled now she started to explain to me.

"Ichigo you are a great guy you know? And you deserve your sisters to be safe and your baby to be protected. I had a fight with your babies father that was stupid, so stupid that what is was about isn't even worth talking about. The only thing that is important is that I told Grimm you love him and that I still love him. But I love you too now and we all just have to learn to be together happily."

I had a feeling she was not telling the whole truth but there didn't seem to be much more I could get out of her. I stood up and she surprised me with a kiss. Her lips were really soft and tasted like she had been eating something sugary.

"Umm…ugh…you do remember I'm sick right?" Yeah that's a good thing to say after a kiss. Stupid!

"Oh so what it will get me out of school if I get any of your germs. Huh what is that baby? Oh you want a kiss too? Okay!" She lifted up my baggy pajama shirt and kissed me all over my stomach.

"Hey cut that out! Just come over to my place and go to sleep already!"

"If you say so love." She clamped herself to my side and I rolled my eyes at her. Crazy people, I am surrounded by crazy people.


	14. Who wants to party?

Ok, I made an update not too long ago and then I took some time to re-read my own story to cover some things I may have missed. And I noticed I have a lot of spelling mistakes and run on sentences and things like that. I have been trying to do better but I never notice some mistakes. Some character's names are even spelled wrong every once in a while so I hope that was not confusing.

Now that I have read the story again and refreshed it for myself here is the layout for the next few chapters: Cover the other couples stories, See if Toshiro and Yuzu have gotten back together, Have Ichigo talk about his own relationship with both Nel and Grimmjow, then skip two months later where he will be eight months pregnant.

Thanks for reading and remember to comment and review please!

* * *

**Renji's POV**

I hate the guy who invented math. I know you need it for when you're getting paid, juggling bills or whatever but there are just so many freaking numbers and steps to follow! He was sitting at his desk looking at the large red F he received on his last math exam surrounded by random pieces of paper and pens. The whole situation of his younger brother having sex with his best friends' little sister was a distraction from studying. He leaned back in his squeaky blue desk chair and thought about whether he and Ichigo were even friends anymore. Renji had been given the cold shoulder since he and Uryu spilled the beans about the twins' secret sexual conquest. It was awkward not being able to talk to Ichigo, but even when they did talk sometimes he just did not know what to talk about. The baby was still a sensitive subject even though it was due soon and had its nursery set up and a baby book full of ultrasound pictures with things Ichigo had written in it. The group didn't even know if the baby was a boy or a girl because Ichigo wanted to just find out when they handed it to him at the hospital. School was not the best topic both since Ichigo started online school in a few days and anything else brought him pain in some form.

His best friend was living in an adult world because of one mistake and Renji still was able to just be a teenager. He spun the chair to look around the room that was a complete mess. The walls were completely covered with posters of things from girls to sports and the bunk beds were piled with layers of junk. A small voice caught his attention and he looked to the side to see his sister.

"Umm…Renji? Miss Rangiku is on the phone, would you like to speak with her?" Ururu was standing in the doorway to the room he shared with Jinta. She was wearing a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots.

"Yeah, thanks, and you can call her just Rangiku or Matsumoto. She is my girlfriend." Renji smiled as he liked being able to say that. He had been single for quite some time.

" I'll try." she handed the phone to her brother while she tugged on one of her pigtails and brushed one of the two stands going down the middle of her face before leaving the room.

Renji and Rangiku talked on the phone for a while about their day or the annoying woman that had an office beside Rangiku's. After a thirty minute chat Renji agreed to meet Rangiku at a pizza place for her late lunch at four o'clock. She had been swamped with work and needed some time to just hangout because pulling extra hours and endless paperwork kept her away so they rarely saw much of one another. Keeping the Kurosaki family in the clear was a constant battle and Rangiku and Toshiro were in the middle of their own fight. When she had found out Toshiro had sex not only in her home but in her bed with someone much younger than himself she was already mad. Then she looked in the cabinet where she kept her liquor and found Toshiro had all of them drink it and went ballistic. Rangiku also had to report this incident and got herself in trouble. Technically she was his guardian and this all happened on her watch. It looked bad on her record to have just been given a promotion and a challenging first case and have a minor drinking at home.

Renji waited outside the pizzeria in an old pair of jeans and a black and green band t-shirt from the last concert he went to with his usual white head band. When Rangiku showed up her stress level was written all over her face. Her long wavy hair was done in a messy bun and her blue eyes were red from lack of sleep. But walking down the street to Renji she still turned heads with her well known curvaceous figure. She was wearing a white button down shirt that had seven buttons undone and a tan skirt. She kissed Renji and they held hands as they entered and took a seat in a cracked leather booth as they order a medium cheese pizza.

"You know I could really go for a drink right about now." Rangiku took a bite of pizza and handed Renji a napkin to wipe the smear of pizza sauce from his cheek. "I wish we could just have one normal week ya'know? No sex, no drama and maybe then my boss would stop breathing down my neck. He already doesn't think it's appropriate for me to be getting so close to Ichigo and the girls cuz they are my first real case and I keep pulling strings for them."

Rangiku has put a lot of herself into helping my friend. But I might have to talk to Ichigo even if he's not speaking to me right now. Or maybe I'll go to Rukia if she isn't to busy with Chad. It still makes me crack up laughing when I think about that giant paired up with Rukia of all people! I mean she's only like four feet tall and Chad has to be six foot or more!

"What are you smiling about?" Rangiku snapped her finger in front of my face bringing me back from my own thoughts.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking we should all get together this weekend and do something. You need some more time out of the office and I could see the rest of the gang. I can't think of the last time we all spent time together the way regular people do. We could have a little something at the shop."

"Do you think I should see if …Toshiro might want to come? After I found out everything that was going on I was really harsh on him, even when he tried to apologize. I'm the closest thing to a family the kid has and I was just…well a royal bitch!"

"Sure, that loner needs to get some more sun that might be why his hair is white. Jinta and Karin made-up so he and Yuzu have a chance at being friends."

"Uh-hu. " She rolled her eyes at me and tried to agree. I know she doesn't believe in their relationship because of the age difference but anyone could say the same about us; so why is she so judgmental? We finished eating and I walked Rangiku home.

She kissed me again under the street lamp that gave the only light in the growing darkness. I watched her figure walk upstairs and slip inside her apartment and as I left thinking about our relationship the whole time I slowly made my way home. She was my first real girlfriend if you didn't count the one I had in the fifth grade. I remember finding that girl and another kid swapping spite under the slid, which was only the first of a lot of heartbreak. Rangiku is nothing short of beautiful and genuinely likes me, she was the first to tell me she loved me and made me feel more in that moment we shared together than I had other than when Urahara had opened his home and his arms to me. A complete stranger, orphaned and alone.

People look at us and I see envy in their eyes at what we have between us as we hold hands in public and openly kiss with passion without caring. I am so happy and I wonder if Yuzu makes Toshiro feel the same?Before pulling out my cell phone and forwarding a message about the party I hoped this would fix our problems for one night. Crossing my fingers I hit send and opened the front door to the loud indistinctive voices of everyone inside. My friends are the same as family and in the end family is all you have.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia was in her room searching for her beloved Chappy the Bunny necklace Byakuya had given her when the loud song she set for Renji came from her cell phone.

"HEY CHAD! I GOT A TEXT FROM RENJI, WANNA GO TO A PARTY AT URAHARA'S SHOP THIS WEEKEND? ARE YOU LISTENING CHAD? CHAD!"

Chad was in the living room watching TV when he heard Rukia's screams "Yes, I heard you the first time you don't have to yell. Yes, I would like to go."

I sent Renji a text back saying Chad and I would be there. It has been a while since any of us have seen each other even though we all live close and go to the same school. So much has happened and we all just have drifted from one another. Renji and Ichigo aren't speaking, Uryu and Orihime are doing their best at being each others first relationship and me and Chad just became official. We always sort of had a _thing _for one another but he is so shy and I was clueless so we never really acted on our feelings too much. Then when we went to that festival a while back he just asked me out in secret. But we don't like to think of that as our first date with the fact it turned into a hostage situation. I can't believe that even happened and now the guy responsible lives just a few floors below me! Byakuya told me Grimmjow had a big fight with that Nel girl the other night. Wonder what that could have been about?

Rukia clasped her Chappy the bunny necklace around her neck as she sat on her four poster bed that had at the least fifty pillows on her over stuffed lavender bedding. The necklace was in her night stand drawer the whole time. After putting her room back together from trashing it looking for it she sat with Chad on her white leather couch in the spotlessly clean living room. The apartment was full of expensive furniture and stainless steel appliances. The Kutchiki family had been very wealthy and when Rukia's parents had unexpectedly pasted away all the money went to her and Byakuya. Unlike her friends Rukia didn't grieve for the loss of her parents the way Ichigo or Renji must have. She never had the chance to have any true connection to her parents. They had waited a long time to have any children and by the time Rukia was born they were older than most typical parents and died when she was still young. They had no other living relatives so Byakuya is all she's ever known She thought back to how her brother mentioned this morning at breakfast that Nel and Grimmjow had a fight last night.

"Chad do you like Nel?" He stopped channel surfing and gave me a surprised look through the wavy brown hair he has hanging in his eyes.

"Sure, she is a nice girl. Why? You have a problem with her?"

"I, guess you could say something like that. I just can't completely fall for _the I'm a good girl now _act Ichigo has so easily fallen for. I think he just likes her for those double-d's she's sporting." Pinching my own flat chest I sighed. A plentiful chest is one thing god did not bless me with. Luckily he made up for it everywhere else.

"Ichigo isn't the type to be that way Rukia. And I could understand your suspicion, she has a lot of skeletons in her closet but I don't know she seems cool. If people ask for second chances I feel it's my place to give them that and have good faith they truly deserve it."

"Oh you think the best of everyone; you're not a good person to ask. You think the best of bad guys in Disney movies for god sakes!"

"Well if you had to look at your own two ugly daughters with bad personalities you might dislike your step-daughter a little bit." Did he really just side with the evil step-mother from Cinderella? Yes, yes he did. I can't imagine what goes on in that space between his ears and I don't think I want to.

"Uhh… sure hon whatever you say. But I'm still keeping my eye on Nel and Grimmjow too while I'm at it. Ichigo is in a touchy situation and we have to have his back."

Spreading out on the couch with my legs going across Chad's lap I asked him to call Ichigo to tell him about the party while I caught up on some sleep. I know Renji wouldn't do it himself. And thinking about Nel drown stairs with Ichigo was not helping me drift off into sleep. Never admitting it out loud to anyone but I'm really hurt by Nel's presence in Ichigo's life. Grimmjow's also. Right before Ichigo meet Grimmjow we were close…so close I thought I would have a boyfriend to call my own soon. Most people say the best couples started out of friendships and I saw that happening between the both of us. We spent time alone together doing things that in my eyes were date type situations. Ichigo even took me to meet his mother. That was a big thing for him to share with me by taking me to her grave, she meant the world to Ichigo and I wish I would have had the pleasure of meeting her in person. The poster his father had made of her shows she hands down had to be the most gorgeous woman ever.

Then Grimmjow came into the picture and ruined everything! He changed Ichigo and made him very secretive. We all worried about him and Orihime cried a lot when he would be gone for days at a time with out warning. It reminded her of how it seemed like her brother was there one day and gone the next so she would just continually sob all day. While she showed her pain publicly I cried silent tears that were choked back until I went to sleep; my dreams showed me my inner discontent. My dreams were centered on my fear of him never coming back and no longer needing me. Then out of the blue he was back and our family was reunited and stronger than ever! Things were like nothing had ever happened until the symptoms of his pregnancy popped up with a whole new set of drama.

I am over my crush on my friend now that Chad has confessed his feelings but deep down I will always have that nagging love that will pull at my heartstrings for the carrot top. And as for Nel? I know more about her than she is aware of. I've seen her myself beating people mercilessly with a brute force only someone cold heartened and unfeeling could use back when Byakuya was an Espada. Things were uncertain in our lives after our parents' death. It wasn't completely clear if we would get any money in the end he would never allow for me to go hungry so he did what was necessary.

There is so much of my brother no one but me and perhaps Grimmjow know about him. To others Byakuya is nothing more than an attractive face. With his slate gray eyes and good hair paired with an athletic build he puts to work on a number of sports teams. In public he puts up a wall by showing an aristocratic manner to uphold the Kuchiki name but here at home he tells me everything. He honestly tells me his feelings about my friends and admits he has never hated Ichigo; he even sees more similarities in them than differences but has to keep up appearances. So I have dedicated myself to show as much love to my friends as my brother has for me and protect each of them with my life. Nel and Grimmjow are stronger than I am but if it comes to it I will do what I have to for Ichigo. No matter what that something might be. Nel's keeping up with the mask she has put on for now but how much longer she can keep ad-libbing the lines to our real life soap opera? I don't expect it to last forever.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up early this morning with leg cramps and found that Nel had given me the late night slip. Her side of my bed was cold so she must have gone as soon as I fell asleep. I really didn't know what to do. Should I have gone looking for her or what? For a while I could not even get out of the bed though because the cramps keep coming back in my legs and up into my hips. I was worried at first for a split second but remembered how I still had growing pains because I continue to grow but at the same time I keep gaining weight so the combination really makes just about everything hurt. So I just laid there lazily and watched the news until Yuzu and Karin got up. There wasn't any school or anything better to do so they ended up making a bunch of popcorn and junk food and laid in bed with me watching bad movies and girly shows Yuzu likes. It was really nice to have it be the three of us together. We hadn't spent this much time together since when both mom and dad were alive.

Ichigo was born not long after his parents, Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, were married and a few years later his sisters came into the world. They were a picture perfect, ideal family. The clinic was doing well and Masaki was a stay at home mother who could balance two twin babies, a elementary schooler , a crazy husband and everything else life threw her way with elegance. According to Ichigo, Masaki was the center of the family and everything that went on with the family revolved around her. Due to this fact, Ichigo's family was greatly devastated by her loss so they would visit her grave every year, and that is the only day in the year Isshin use to smoke cigarettes. Ichigo remembered standing in front of her grave the first year after her death and Isshin telling him the story behind why he would smoke only this time of the year. It was because when he and Masiki had first started dating, she complimented him about how cool he looked while smoking. The large poster of her he had made was now hung up in the new apartment, displaying the phrase "Masaki forever". Ichigo still believes it was his fault for his mothers' death.

On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura Town's rivers; which were swollen from heavy rain. Ichigo saw a girl near the river and thought that she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell that the girl was safe by hanging on to a friend's hand that was not clearly visible in the rain Ichigo ran towards her to stop the girl. Masaki tried to stop him but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time after he missed her and landed in the river. When he awoke, Masaki was lying on top of him, her head covered in blood. She had hit her head on a large rock while saving him from the murky water. The girl and her friend pulled him from under her and called the police and he was, so shocked he doesn't know what happened after that. But he was told it took longer for help to arrive with the bad weather and his mother lost too much blood by the time they made it to a hospital.

Starting the day after Masaki's death, Ichigo repeatedly skipped school to go to the riverbank where Masaki died. Ichigo asked Isshin why nobody ever blamed him for his mother's death, and Isshin explained to him that he was _"The man the woman I fell in love with gave her life to save."_He also added that when they meet each other again, if he had ever blamed Ichigo, Masaki would not be able to forgive him .Now he wondered often if his parents did meet on the other side and got to share the long kisses they probably missed sharing.

In the middle of a movie called "John Tucker must die" that he and Karin thought was an alright pick from Yuzu his cell phone loudly vibrated on the dresser next to the TV. Ichigo's room was rather small so the sound bounced off the walls. It was only big enough to hold a bed, dresser, and a black floor lamp.

"Hey Yuzu could you pass me my phone real quick? It could be Nel."

My sister jumped up and flipped through the random papers and bills I keep up there and she leaped back on the bed with my phone in hand, landing on Karin's legs and almost on my head. I could tell she was in a much happier mood being with us since dad was kind of her best friend so she must have been lonely with out him. The way she smiles all the time makes it seem like she couldn't have a care in the world but I guess she doesn't want me to feel bothered. She handed my little gray phone to me and crawled back next to Karin.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ichigo its Chad and Rukia." Rukia shouted hi into the phone and Chad continued. "Yeah, we wanted to just check in on you guys and see if you were busy or anything this weekend."

"I'm good, just hangin here with Karin and Yuzu. But what's going on this weekend?"

"Well, Renji was throwing a little party since we all haven't hung out for some time and he wanted me to call you .Ya'know, he would have done it himself but you still are not speaking to him and all."

"Sure, that's understandable.I was just so mad but I think I can put it behind me and go to the party. So you can tell him things are cool between us now."

"Good I'll do that. Tell the girls we said hello and see you soon Ichigo."

"Yeah, see ya."

I ended the call and felt bad about holding a grudge against my friends or my sisters. Hell the whole point of being an older brother is to protect the ones born you. And Renji shouldn't be blamed for Jinta's mistakes. I placed the phone on my stomach that I have the habit of using as an improvised table and told Yuzu and Karin about our plans this weekend.

"Umm, do you think …he will be there?" Yuzu was trying to talk about Toshiro. They hadn't had a real conversation beyond him starting to apologize and her running away. I can tell she misses his company and Karin gave a failed attempted of getting her to talk to him but Yuzu is completely confused on what she wants. I'm uncertain of my feelings for him because Toshiro avoids me as much as possible and can't get the courage to look me directly in the face. Even though I will say he is so short he probably can't even see my face from down there and my stomach being in the way won't help much.

"Sure, he is practically Renji's girlfriend's son. So I guess in a way that makes Renji Toshiro's step dad? Well, anyway I think he should be there and even though it's going against my gut instinct I want you to forgive him and move on. What happened was nothing short of embarrassing for all of us but on the bright side your healthy and with out one of these." I gave my stomach a pat making a low thumping sound. The baby woke up and jabbed me in the kidney so I guess he or she didn't like that too much.

My sister giggled as I yelped from the sharp kick and blushed. I don't know what is so great about that kid that makes her so crazy for him but as long as I pay closer attention them being friends should be fine. As long as their not friends with benefits that is.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

This is nice, just me and Uryu, together, alone. We started dating what I think would be about two weeks ago and it is not totally as awkward as I assumed it would be. Not that us dating isn't awkward because it is, just less than I thought it would be.

Uryu and Orihime are in most ways completely opposite. Orihime is friendly, caring and rather clueless. On the other hand Uryu is quite and tries to appear cooler than he really is in front of others. They had known each other before Uryu had joined the group of friends through the Handicrafts club. Uryu is extremely skilled at sewing and spent spare time helping Orihime with her projects. Before he came along her work was always splotched with drops of blood from her pricking her fingers. At the moment they were downtown on their third date. The streets were illuminated in the glow of street lamps and shops with hundreds of people doing their best to squeeze by one another without invading too much of each others personal space. Orihime was wearing an Asian flower print dress and tan sandals trying to keep her mind from wandering into the gutter. Thoughts were flying back and forth in her head and her over-imagination added to the problem.

"Orihime are you alright you face is getting a bit pale?" I looked up at Uryu who was wearing a button down shirt and a tie that matched his blue eyes that contrasted his raven colored hair.

"Yes, yes I'm just fine I was just zoning out a little. But umm… can I ask you a question? If it's alright with you." Orihime tucked a bit of her waist length orange hair behind her ear and adjusted one of her blue hairclips nervously." Why is it that all of the sudden you wanted to go out with me Uryu? I mean we have known each other for some time and you had plenty of other chances to do this stuff with me so why now?"

My palms were super sweaty and I felt foolish for asking this question but I needed an answer. It seemed odd to me that out of the blue Uryu casually asks me to be his girlfriend and that I automatically answered yes without thinking. I have considered liking Uryu this way before but not much, and he never hinted liking me so why all this? He wiped his glasses and directed me to take a seat on a tiny bench in front of a busy clothing store. Returning his glasses to his face he fiddled with his tie and watched people enter and exit the store.

"Well to answer your question I got feed up waiting for the right opportunity to ask you out so I just went for it and was surprised not to be turned down. You are genuinely humorous with unique taste in food and a cute personality. When you first asked me to help you in craft club I jumped at the chance and enjoyed having you to myself when everyone else would go home. Then you introduced me to Ichigo and everyone else. That is when I knew this, having you as my girlfriend, was what would make my life perfect. I didn't have any friends before we meet and all of this seemed like it was meant to be is all." He was redder than a Shirley temple and didn't look at me till he noticed I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"My heart could burst with happiness; I am loved so much by so many people. I only wish Sora was here and could meet all of these wonderful people I have." I continued crying and Uryu put his arm around me and I told him about Sora.

My brother, Sora was fifteen years older than me and when he turned eighteen and I was three he had us run away from our parents who were bad people who beat us and once we left things were like my own special utopia. I loved my brother and for six years we were happy together. Then one day Sora gave me the hairclips I wear everyday now but back then I thought they were stupid and childish so I refused them. That same day Sora died in the Kurosaki clinic, he had gotten into a car accident. Ichigo held me and comforted me that night as much as possible and that's how he became one of my best friends.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and you, Uryu are so important to me. When my brother died I felt like I should die too because I was alone in the world but all of you proved me wrong. And I love you Uryu!"

A crowd had already gathered around us because of my uncontrollable crying that caused a scene in front of the store and without thinking I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my head and then it was blocked out by the sound of applause. The crowd was actually applauding and thinking Uryu and I were acting out a romantic scene on the street. People do stuff like that or juggle or sing sometimes down here for money. We went home with a little over seventy dollars in cash people threw at us! And after slipping away from all the people by pretending we really were performers Uryu walked me home and he read a text message he received from Renji and I agreed to go with him. In my mind it's more like a family reunion.

We hugged good-bye since what happened earlier probably made him not want to kiss me anywhere that someone could see for some time. I went inside my apartment and had the living daylights scared out of me to find that someone I never would have expected to be there waiting for me.


	15. Let me tell you something

**Grimmjow's POV **

I left Nel's apartment last night in a rage. She admitted to having feelings for Ichigo and so my suspicion was proven correct. Returning to the Espada, who just like rats, remained there in their hole same as always cowered as I entered; the dank, dark prison that I alone crafted into their nest of solitude as their rat king. They were silent as I rushed by and I could hear only my own heavy foot steps on the worn cement floor and the echo of my slamming of doors until I reached my old room. None of them dared to disturb the king who had decided to un-expectedly pop in.

I realized I slept the entire day as I woke from a restless sleep. I looked down to see that I had busted my right hand pretty badly from what I can guess is either me smashing my mirror , window or from the four or five fist size holes in the wall. Or maybe it was a combination of all three? I don't know and I really don't care because truly I didn't think Nel's feelings for Ichigo had upset me to this insane point. I love Nel, she is the only one I have ever really been able to say that about but now that my head is a little clearer I think I wasn't even mad about her feelings for the orange haired idiot. That is actually pretty understandable because as hard as it is to deny I love Ichigo too. Nel had been out of my life for a while so I was sort of open for a new relationship and Ichigo was an adventure. He liked to fight and argue and was just cool to be with. But then I got scared of repeating what had happened with Nel with Ichigo and dumped him.

I stayed away and denied him even when I found out about the baby and after all that and more that dumb-ass actually let me back in his life! I mean what was that about? But I was grateful. For the first time ever things were going better for me than they ever had. I have two jobs, I am going to school, even if it was just some online classes, I could have my cake and eat it too. I could spend all day with Ichigo and play house and then go across the hall and have sex with Nel and pretend nothing had changed between us. Not any more, because she has fallen for that same peach skin and complex personality I have. So here is the question I have to answer before I even try to go back. Am I mad at Nel because I want her to love me and not Ichigo or am I jealous because I think Ichigo could love her over me?

Sitting on my mattress on the floor I noticed my hand had left a large splat of dried blood on the sheets and that it hurt to the point think something might really be wrong. Great just one more thing to be bothered with. So I better get this checked out but I can't go to a doctor, they ask too many questions so who else is there?

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

I am so scared of Grimmjow! He's like a hungry lion and I am a big slab of meat on a plate! My night was going perfectly fine before I came home to see him sitting in the middle of my apartment barking at me to shut the door and bandage his hand. I couldn't say no so I hurriedly got my fist aid kit from the bathroom and started cleaning and wrapping his hand as we sat on my rug. My hands were shaking and my mind was going a million miles an hour. Sure I have seen a lot of Grimmjow lately now that Ichigo said it was okay for him to try and make-up for his mistakes but this is the only time I have been alone with him. I noticed how his light-blue spiky hair is similar to Ichigo's and it made me wonder if their baby would have the same type of hair as him or Ichigo. Grimmjow's tight white t-shirt and ripped jeans had dried spots of blood and I tried to not think about what he might have done with this hand.

When I finished he flexed his hand and thanked me. He was being more polite than I had expected so I asked him if there was anything else I could help him with. I shouldn't have asked though because with the hand I just fixed up he lifted my dress and commented on my Chappy the bunny panties.

"A gift from Rukia?" He laughed as I snatched the bottom of my dress from him and scooted away." Sorry, I forget my brand of humor isn't for everyone." He smiled and flopped onto his back.

"Sure, whatever it's alright."

"But seriously there is something else you could help me with. You're a woman right? Well, I could use a dose of woman's intuition." he patted the rug indicating me to come closer and reluctantly I did.

"Umm okay Grimmjo…"

"Call me Grimm."

"Alright…Grimm. What do you need my opinion on?"

"Okay this sounds really girly and stupid but do you think Ichigo still likes me? Like, ya'know in the mushy lovey-dovey crap way?"

He looked up at me and was embarrassed so I tried to stifle my giggles but couldn't hold them in. I was on the verge of crying I was laughing so hard! Grimmjow Jabergaqez is coming to me for relationship advice!

"Oh my god, I am absolutely the worst person to ask! I mean I have no clue! I can't even understand my own relationship let alone Ichigo's. You should ask Nel they seem pretty close now." Grimmjow didn't seem happy to hear Nel's name so I asked him if he was having problems with her also.

"Yeah, I made her cry last night. She told me she is falling for Ichigo which I can only guess means she would rather be with him even though he is having my baby. But I'm not sure if I am really upset about that or if I'm worried Ichigo wants to be with her."

"Hmm that is crazy." I got up and brought us back some tea from the kitchen. I had the feeling he wouldn't be leaving until I found some answer to give him." Did you ever wonder if maybe Ichigo doesn't want either of you right now?"

"What do you mean?" he gulped his tea and stared at me.

"I mean Ichigo is an impulsive person. He was impulsive when he met you and got pregnant then his dad died leaving him to do things he wasn't expecting to do as a teenager. He pays the bills, takes care of his sisters and tries to do the best for your baby. He had to stop being impulsive and actually think before he acts."

"Yeah. So?"

"Ichigo may just be enjoying the company you and Nel bring right now. He doesn't have time for a relationship and he tries hard to hide from all of us that he's terrified. Ichigo's doing his best all by himself and wont let any of us help him. And if he is falling in love with Nel it's because she helps him out on a day to day basis and wont take no for an answer. She comes over and cleans and takes the girls to school even when Ichigo tells her he can do it. You should do more…father-to- be type stuff if you want to win Ichigo over."

Grimm said he would consider my idea and we stayed up the rest of the night talking. We sat in my tiny living room and he asked about my brother because he saw the shrine I made for him on my book shelf .I sat on my love seat and answered his questions and watched as he looked through some of my things. I actually like him and think we could be good friends .I fell asleep and when I woke up it was early afternoon and Grimmjow was gone so I'm not sure when I will see him again but I hope things work out for him. Grimmjow is very complicated and brash but he deserves to be happy.

* * *

**Renji's POV**

The rest of the week went by fast and finally the weekend had arrived and right now and Rangiku and I are preparing for the party at Urahara shop. The shop is owned by my adoptive father Kisuke Urahara who is a tall light-skin man with messy almost pale blond hair and gray eyes. Ichigo and the rest of my friends sometimes call him "Mr. Hat-and Clogs" on account that he wears traditional wooden sandals and a bucket hat. He maintains the shop with help from Jinta, Ururu and his long time girlfriend Yoruichi. They have been together in what they call an _"open relationship" _since high school but have only dated one another for the past ten years. Most people think they should just get married and be done with it but neither of them are into being tied down to anything for longer than they would like.

Yoruichi Shihōin is a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. She usually wears shirts that are sleeveless, stretch pants and occasionally a pair of heels. She is intelligent and witty and more mature than Urahara but he brings out the kid in her. They often flirt and tease each other in front of customers .Urahara enjoys Yoruichi because he can be laid -back and relaxed with her but she also understands that he has a deeply serious side when it comes to important matters like his family.

"Puh-Lease! Renji come on let me into the party. I'm just a lowly-but-handsome merchant who wants to hang out with his son and god children at their party!" Urahara was in the middle of begging Renji to attend the party as he and Rangiku blew up balloons.

"FINE! JUST SHUT-UP! My god your worse than a baby."

"Yeah ,so what ,even if you had said no I'm your father so I would have just told you to invite me whether you wanted to or not." Urahara smacked his son hard on the back making him almost swallow a green balloon he was blowing up.

"Could you go two minutes without bothering me!" Renji was ignored as Urahara continued to talk.

" Plus I have not seen Ichigo or the girls since you and him where having that fight .I am suppose to be looking out for them now that their dad is gone after all , which makes them more like my new son and daughters! So I have a right to see my children and soon my grandchildren don't I?" Urahara tipped his hat further over his gray eyes and smiled as Renji gave a loud annoyed sigh and Rangiku told them to stop blabbing.

But Urahara wasn't the only one excited to see Ichigo and the twins. Yoruichi was in the kitchen making food for everyone with help from Ururu. Jinta was taking his time to look his best for Karin.

I brought out the vacuum and went over the carpet in the basement. It's the biggest part of the entire shop so we normally have get togethers down here. There are three large black leather couches, a bar, a TV, bean bag chairs and a guest room that never gets any use. Kisuke only has a brother he doesn't speak to, Youroichii cut her family out of her life and me and the kids are orphaned so we don't have any relatives to come over.

Ichigo and the girls were the first to arrive of course and things really seem like they have smoothed over between us. He apologized and so did I and everybody else showed up not long after. Rangiku was wildly thrashing Orihime from side to side dancing, the guys and Rukia were watching a movie, the kids (including Toshiro) were hanging out snaking on the food Ururu made and my father was heavily making out with Yoruichi in a corner…nasty. Things are actually going just fine for once, which in the back of my mind makes me feel like it's about to all blow up in our faces. After all if anyone was to look up past event with anyone in this group once things start going well for too long someone or something has to come and ruin the fun.

"What's with that look Renji?" Ichigo came and stood at the bar with me as I was observing all of our friends. "You're usually the life of the party yet your over here like some sorta wallflower. So, what's up?" Ichigo was always good at reading me like a book.

"I was just waiting for locust to come or the sun to explode or something. You know the same as always when things seem to be going well."

"Hmm I could understand that. We aren't fates favorite group of people." He sipped some water from one of the red plastic cups Youoich set out and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well you look like you have something on your mind too Ichigo, I spilled so now it's your turn." He shifted some more and I gave him a hard nudge to sit on the barstool behind him. Such a hardhead he acts as if he has to act all extra manly or something now that he's fat and pregnant. "Start."

"I'm just worried about Nell and even a little for Grimmjow. I have no clue what's up with either of them so that's what's making me wonder when the locust and fire are gonna come raining down."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about those two. And umm promise not to flip out before I bring this up." he rolled his eyes at me. "Promise or I don't feel comfortable telling you."

"Fine, fine, I promise. Just say whatever you have to say." I sat down at the bar and scooted closer so only Ichigo would hear me.

"Ok, and don't interrupt me. Just hold it till I'm done. Grimmjow spent the night at Orihime's, nothing sexual or anything, he strangely enough came to her for advice about what to do about you and Nell. So it wouldn't surprise me if he came back some time soon. And as for Nell I have a gut feeling she'll be back too." I stood up to end the conversation but he grabbed my wrist as I started to get to my feet.

"You can't just end it like that. I waited and now I can ask my questions. Does Orihime know where Grimm went after she saw him?"

"No."

"Fine. Then what makes you think Nell's coming back? You didn't say anything to back that up."

"Uhh I really didn't wanna bring this up. But I saw her. I mean I talked with her not that long ago. And well she didn't look so hot." I couldn't help but start getting fidgety I really didn't want to ruin Ichigo's night by telling him about my little encounter.

* * *

~earlier today~

"Balloons, cups, plates, movies, balloons, cups, plates, movies balloons, cups plates, movies." Renji was mumbling out loud the list of things he needed to buy as he walked down the nearly empty streets. It was very early because this was the only time he could squeeze into his day to pick up the last few things he needed for the party. Tonight had to go perfectly so he and Rangiku planned to work all afternoon to make sure things went as planned.

"Balloons, cups, plates, movies, balloons, cups plates, Nell, movies .Balloons, Nell, cups, Nell…Wait a minute? What am I talking about?" Renji finally connected with what his mouth was saying. Nell was further up the street outside a bus station. She stood out in a crowd and Renji stood back wondering what she could have been doing out so early, she didn't mention taking a trip anywhere yet she had a couple of suitcases with her.

"YO! NELL!" Renji yelled to get her attention and ran up to meet her but she didn't look happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Renji, go away." her hair looked tangled like she had not brushed it and her eyes looked tired and heavy.

"What type of hello is that to give to a friend?"

"We're not friends Renji so GO!" she had goose bumps all over her arms and Renji could tell she was upset. What happened to her? Where was the smile with the weird teeth he was so accustomed to seeing?

"Come on of course we're friend Nell. I wouldn't have bothered coming over if we weren't now what's wrong with you? Have you been out her all night? You don't even have a jacket you're going to get sick, come shopping with me and then you can come back to the shop. We are having a party tonight all our friends are going to be there so get up." Renji stood and lifted Nell's dead weight and had her fall into his chest. "Nell?"

She started crying a little into his ratty pajama shirt he wore with a pair of old black jeans. He smelled like lemon scented soap and having him hold her so kindly warmed Nell's cold skin. Even thought he had to listen very closely ignoring all the chatter and bustling of the bus station Renji listened as he patted Nell's back.

"I need to go. I need to leave all of you alone. I…need to be alone because I deserve that. All I do is cause trouble to people who are stupid enough to accept me. I love Grimmjow and I hurt him, I hurt him so much and I don't want to do that to Ichigo or his sister's or anyone else. So would yo-I mean **just leave and let me get the hell out of here**!"

"No." Renji stepped back to see Nell with tears running down her face and looking so small and fragile. He tightened his head band then leaned down and took Nell's suitcases from her and walked away.

* * *

~back at the party~

" So that was that. When Orihime told me what she and Grimmjow spoke about it

Connected with what Nell was rambling about but I know she wasn't going to listen to me about anything, I'm not close enough to her to be persuasive. So I took all her stuff walked back here and locked it in a closet. It had her id and everything it in there so I know she'll be back." I took a hand full of chips and shoveled them into my mouth. "Things are not perfect but I know they're good enough for her to want to come back. It may be dysfunctional but all of us are a family and I understand that's what she wants, simple as that. I remember before Urahara came along I was always lonely and felt like trash but once he came everything else just fell into place. And look at me now! I have the hottest girlfriend ever, great friends, family and good or bad I'll always have people to rely on."

Looking over at Ichigo he looked confused. "What? Am I being too sentimental for you?"

"How did you know Nell's id was in her bag?" I gulped. "You pervert you were looking at her under wear weren't you!"

"NO! And even if I did I know you have seen them too! For gods sake you had her in your bed the first day you meet her!"

Ichigo blushed and the talk about panties and girls got the attention of Urahara who stopped suffocating Yoruichi with his tongue long enough to break out his old karaoke machine and start sing old American songs about girls shaking their asses and crazy sex fueled love.


	16. Hello Master

The party went better than expected so the group was back to talking normally even though everyone but Ichigo had to go back to school the following Monday. And there still was no sign of Nell. Renji still had all her belongings so he told everyone just to wait, she couldn't have that much money on her and she didn't have anything else. So it became a waiting game but Grimmjow had aggressively come back into the picture. The morning after the party Grimmjow came over and tried to make the best impression he could. He wore a nice collared black shirt, some new jeans and pair of stylish black shoes. He had even taken the time to iron and slicked his hair back so it was more than a spiky blue mess. Rukia was standing next to him with a smirk on her face.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo I'm going to hang here with the twins and I want you to go out with Grimmjow for a few hours. Go get some clothes on and brush your hair, it looks like an orange bird's nest." she took Grimmjow's hand and marched in like she owned the place.

I rubbed my eyes and nodded my head I was sooo confused but I was in a sleep walking state so I just let my body move around as my mind tried to catch up. "Should I try and look nice? Grimmjow looks like a lawyer or something and I don't want to look like a slob."

"Here Ichigo you sit and talk to Grimmjow I will pick you out some clothes." Rukia went into my room and I could hear her start rummaging through my dresser.

"Hi Grimmjow. Where have you been?" I closed my eyes and swayed a little as I sat down on the couch next to him. I think I sat a bit too close because our shoulders were touching and when I opened my eyes again my head was resting right under his chin. "Sorry about that I stayed up pretty late at this party with Renji and them so I'm not all together yet."

"It's ok Ichigo. I just thought it might be nice to spend some time together just you and me. We haven't gone anywhere together in a long time." I looked up at him, his laid back voice sounded really sincere and even a bit nervous and shaky. Like he had come over to ask me out on a date like in a girly teenage romance movie.

"You don't smell like cigarettes. I don't feel like I'm going to puke," I sniffed the air around him." You smell like soap."

"I hope that's supposed to be a complement. But, yeah I haven't had any cigarettes. I don't really want one I just want to go out and do something together. I have a surprise for you later." He went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee and some tea. "Here maybe this will wake you up enough that I feel you actually understand me."

I slurped the tea and felt refreshed. "I think I'm dreaming. You have never been this nice, ever. So why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"You probably already know but I had a talk with Orihime and she said that I should be nicer or something like that .I just know the point was to mellow out and help out and be more fun." he rubbed my head really hard and made my hair stand up with static. "And she said to be more father like. My old man never did shit for me and made my mom resent my existence and I don't want us to be like that." His eyes got all dreamy like he didn't realize he was speaking out loud. "I want to be around and have it where you're friends don't hate me. I don't want to go around knowing my kid doesn't know me or that when I finally feel prepared I missed out on all the important parts of their life."

"Here Ichigo come and see if what I picked out is ok." Rukia stepped back into the living room and picked up her cup of coffee as I got up to checkout what Rukia picked out. The clothes looked pretty nice, better than I could have done anyway. It was a nice button up shirt that was a bit stretched when I put it on but you couldn't really tell with the plain blue zip up hoodie that was big enough that I could zip it up half way and cover the last few buttons that were gapping really bad. She also picked out my good fitting pair of jeans and my cleanest pair of white tennis shoes. I grabbed my wallet and keys and went back into the living room after cleaning my face and combing my hair. Grimmjow was having an actual conversation with Karin and Yuzu and as I left the apartment with him they both gave me a secret thumbs up.

We went to a lot of places like the park, a new strip mall and a noodle stand. He took a lot of embarrassing pictures but it felt like Grimm was taking me on a real date. Now that I think of it this is my first date. But I felt like I did before all this mess with my family and my body even happened, I'm just a regular guy out having a good time with someone I care about. I took it for granted before but getting to be a typical teenager is something I am missing out on and not that this new life doesn't have some things to be happy about I don't think I could show Grimm how much I appreciate this. We went and got some crepes around six thirty and the street lights down town were bright and Grimm and I went for crepes and sat on a bench across from a Cosplay café. I was really tired but I was so happy I didn't really feel it.

"Ok Ichigo there's one more thing I want to show you before I take you home." he gobbled down the last of his banana crepe and readied his camera to the front of the Cosplay café. "This is gonna be good!"

"So I guess your still are a bit of a perv." I smiled but nearly choked when I saw who he was so enthusiastically taking pictures of. "OH SHIT! IS THAT NELL!"

Grimmjow patted me hard on the back so I wouldn't die from the chunk of dessert that flew down the back of my throat as I shouted, but I was so caught off guard! Nell had her hair done with big curls held back only by a headdress that was a large light pink bow trimmed with ruffles. She came out in in an extremely short romper with polka dot shoulder straps that framed her neck; a black choker with a sparkly jewel in the center was displayed on it. The romper was covered in a print mixed with small roses, strawberries and bows with a low cut neck line that didn't cover well. And the bottom was a voluminous two tiered skirt with a single row of lace at the hem. And she was wearing knee-high socks with a pair of small black heels. She even had dyed her hair a light brown and smiled her weird smile to the crowd outside the café.

"Hello Master, welcome home." Nell bowed to each man that flooded inside and blew kissed and twirled until all of the horny dogs got inside.

""She never wanted to dress up when we were together but the Sweet Lolita look is sooo sexy on her!" Grimmjow skimmed through the few hundred pictures he snapped "I even like the hair it's been a long time since I've seen her in her natural color. I hardly even noticed it was her when I first saw her down here."

"Grimmjow what the hell is she doing down here wearing well t-that! How did she even get a job! She has no id or anything!" I could feel that my face was red but I was more worried than turned on.

"Calm down carrot top we are here to get her together and then we all can go home together." He gave me a kiss on the forehead that was so quick I hardly noticed but then I went to follow him inside the café.

"Hey don't kiss me like I'm some girl!" I hurried and stood behind him as he was greeted and then asked the head hostess for a booth. I saw him slip the young woman wearing bunny ears a bundle of dollar bills then whisper to her. She nodded then slipped away as our host came.

"Yes masters right this way." another girl with short black hair and a red fruit themed outfit wearing a bonnet gestured for us to follow her. We made our way to the back as the girl seated us as she offered us a menu, bowed and left us alone. All around men were taking Polaroid's ,playing cards and video games with the girls or even getting other services such as foot massages and neck rubs.

"If you didn't have the proof under your shirt your not a virgin I would think you've never even another person naked by how uncomfortable you look." he smoothed back his hair as he called another girl, a slightly older one in a maid outfit over and ordered us some cake, ice-cream and tea.

"I'm just not comfortable with strange girls flashing their panties at me and calling me master. And we just ate! Why are you ordering so much stuff?" I could already feel that I was full but when food is in front of me I just have the urge to eat all of it.

The woman returned and keeled next to the table as she set down our food and added sugar to our tea. Grimmjow gazed down the front of the maid's costume and smooze her as she continued offering us different things.

"No ,honey, we don't need anything just remind your boss of my request and that I will be needing what I asked for soon." he gave her this smile that made her start pulling at one of the frills on her dress nervously as she looked so flustered that she might pass out right on the spot.

"Y-y-es m-master right away." She bowed and rushed away and Grimmjow and I continued to talk and eat some more. I waited to see what his request might have been. I thought that we were going to just come in and talk to Nell but now we are customers. And where did he get enough money for all this? I munched on my last bite of cake and watched as Grimm pretended not to hear one of the buttons on my shirt give a little pop. Then a small voice came and caught our attention. A tiny woman who looked a lot like Rukia (besides the blond hair and well the fact she had bigger breast) came and guided us to a stairway behind the front desk. There was a sign that had _private dates upstairs_ in swirling red print with cutesy stickers of lip stick and hearts all around it. Once we made it up the stairs there were at least twelve different colored doors in the hallway and the Rukia look-alike went down to number seven and giggled as she shut the door behind her once we were inside

The room was on the small side but was themed like a scene from a gothic version of Alice in Wonder land. It was dark besides the dim lights coming from the various weird flowers and plants that surrounded us and I really got scared when I noticed there were huge yellow eyes that belonged to the Cheshire cat smiling down at me from some crazy looking tree. It kept disappearing and reappearing all over the room as it had some vexing conversation with itself and grinned.

"Grimmjow what the hell is all of this? Some secret fetish room or something?" I tried edging myself away from the little flowers by my feet that were singing about tulips or something and sat at the tea table from when the Mad Hatter shows up in the story.

"Well I knew Nell wouldn't talk to us directly, she has this thing about running away from problems that might be my fault. So instead I bought us a date with her and paid a little extra for a theme and a costume." He pulled his camera out again like he was the paparazzi and I thought he was going to have a nose bleed when she slipped in the door.

Hello Master, I am here to fulfill your request." she sashayed into the room in a pair of vinyl knee high boots. "How would you like your head hacked off?"

She was dressed this time as the infamous Queen of Hearts. A black, velvet halter top clung tight to her body with white straps that attached to a stand-up collar trimmed in black. The bodice had a white ruffle trim and red hearts down the middle. The red and black velvet skirt featured a red heart and white ruffle trim. White satin-like trim lined the skirt's bottom And a long, black, velvet overskirt was also lined in white satin-like trim and buttoned onto the skirt's waist. Grimmjow started whistling and clapping once he had finished snapping pictures with his bright flash that light up the room.

"Wow Nell such an enchanting costume!" she stood like a deer in the headlights as he stood and circled her like a vulture, scanning all the bare skin that the intimate costume didn't cover. "I like your hair too by the way. But I told you role play would have been fun and now you're doing it with everyone but me." He took one of her curls and twisted it between his fingers and I just sat at the table and watched as she seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"Nell we didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. It's just that you up and disappeared all of sudden and Renji told me how you tried to run away and everything and I missed you and I was worried." I really wanted to go home now. I wanted all of us just to leave this freaky room and go home.

"Ichigo…you …missed me? Why? I left because I was causing problems. I told Grimmjow, well, how I-I love you and I hurt him by admitting that. But no matter how I tried to swallow these feelings I can't. There are things I have never felt that I get just from being in the same room as you but at the same time Grimmjow will always be my first love and you and him need to be together for your child. I always mess things up so I just packed up and tried to leave until Renji got in the way. He took everything from me and I had I even had to get a fake id to get this job!"

She held her head in defeat and I patted her on the head softly with my left hand and Grimmjow slung his arm over my shoulder and wrapped his other around her waist.

"Nell I'm sorry that I yelled. I'm sorry I made you so messed up in the head to think that I can tell you who you can or can not have feelings for and most of all I'm sorry for just being a fucktard in general. But even though it's come a bit late I think its time for a fresh start." Grimm gave us a tight squeeze and forced us into a stupid group hug that felt so corny Nell actually laughed.

We left straight out of that café I hope I never, ever, ever have to go back to. Even though we sure looked crazy walking the streets of down town Katakura the way we looked. A traffic stopping Queen of hearts to my left. A 6'1 , blue haired , Mad Hatter to my right since he stole a costume as a souvenir , and a very pregnant and embarrassed me as I walked in the middle wearing ridiculous floppy bunny ears. I couldn't be the only one not in costume so I was forced to wear them but I grinned and put up with it. My first date was nothing regular but who cares I have my baby's father and a beautiful girl who said she loves me.


	17. Eight months

~2 Months Later~

**Ichigo's POV**

Going on eight months now and I cant wait for this to end. I have come to terms with everything now that I talk to Jin but I haven't been sleeping well enough to process much more. I sleep most of the day, sometimes the entire day straight through and then can't sleep at night so I haven't gotten much done. Although its not like I have the energy to do it anyway. It feels like the baby has outgrown the room it has in my pelvis so it pushed itself up into my chest so even walking around the apartment takes me a while, making me breathless like I ran a marathon so I don't get out any more. Heck if I did I probably would pass out at the elevator doors! So I don't even go to the Daily Struggle meetings anymore. Jin just call once in a while to see how things are going.

I do as much of my school work as possible but just looking at the computer screen makes me want to go back to sleep. I feel achy and sore all over but that isn't too different from the beginning of this whole thing but what makes me feel uneasy are these things called Braxton Hicks contractions. There suppose to be mild contractions but they really just scare the shit out of me. They happen randomly and once they start up my mind always jumps to the conclusion that I must be going into labor. I'm huge , round and uncomfortable and I hate to admit it but I'm kind of lonely too.

Sure I'm complaining a lot but I am always here alone pretty much. It's summer now so Karin and Yuzu are out with there friends. I gave them the ok to hang out with Toshiro and Jinta as long as they gave me their word to hold off on any type of relationship stuff for a long time. A LONG, LONG TIME. So they go and play soccer and go swimming or whatever because I don't want them to get overly concerned with how I'm doing. They're just kids and it makes me feel really guilty how they have to be self reliant now that I'm useless besides eating and sleeping all day. I want them to take advantage of how smooth things are going for now and just be regular for a while. So since the girls are out I'm here in the apartment by myself and I don't get too many visitors or when I do typically I'm asleep. Everyone wanted to help so bad that I just went ahead and made them a copy of the apartment key so they can come in and clean or check in on my sisters. That makes me feel pretty useless too and I really didn't want to but Rukia wouldn't leave me alone about it so I had to.

Summer means no school and I thought I would be seeing my friends just a little bit more but their lives have gotten pretty busy the past two months. School had its end of the year finals so everyone was freaking out over those, especially Renji who we all know is a bit of an idiot so they were cramming most of the time then life just exploded with commotion. Uruy and Orihime are student council members so they had a lot of end of the year work and now they have to get started on stuff for next year. They are at school almost everyday and when they do have time they slip by here and say hello but I want them to be together instead of over here all the time. They are suppose to be a couple but at the moment all they do is work and baby-sit me.

Renji has been helping out in the shop more so he can keep and eye on Jinta. I can also just tell he wanted to spend some time with his family. Matsumoto got a promotion so he sees her less than he already did so I think their relationship is more stressed than he would like for me to know. He is prideful like that so he has been staying at home more. Matsumoto with her promotion doesn't have time to see us , even as one of her cases, so I have no clue what she has been up to besides what little Renji knows or from what Toshiro says she has been up to.

Rukia has been with Chad and I'm happy to see them liking each other so much. They each have gotten to do some very fancy internships for the summer and I tell them to stay away as much as Rukia's stubbornness will allow them to. This could open some important doors for them and I don't want them screwing up just to make time to cook and clean for my family.

Nell hasn't spoken to me or even come over since me and Grimm brought her home. I think she is avoiding me. The person I do see a lot of though is Grimmjow. He is still working, staying out of trouble and all that but I guess if I had to describe how he's acting, he's acting, well…like a husband? It was weird at first but it seems like he's gotten his act together. Every time I wake up he's here washing dishes, doing laundry or dragging in bags of baby stuff for the room that's already packed with diapers and toys and bottles. Then he goes out to work comes back and does it all over again. He tells me how he is nervous because it's just another month before he is someone's dad and that he wished that I would just ask the doctor what I'm having to take a little bit of pressure off of his mind but I won't. I just want it to be a happy surprise.

Ichigo was napping in his bedroom when he heard someone come in the apartment. He was too lethargic to even stir so he stayed curled in bed when he felt someone lay down besides him. He opened his eyes and saw Grimmjow in front of him.

"Long day?" Ichigo was answered with a loud snore. Grimmjow stayed asleep as Ichigo moved to the living room to watch TV. He felt his stomach and it was hard as a rock and he felt a steady pain in his lower back. More braction hicks contractions. So he continued to sit and watch TV when there was a knock at the door. Since all of his other friends had their own keys and could let themselves in he didn't know who it could be. Walking with some effort to the door he looked through the peep hole and saw Nell. She still had her natural hair color and was wearing a pair of jean shorts, flip flops and a green tank top. He opened the door and Nell hugged him tight without warning.

"Ugh…It's nice to see you too?"

"Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just I was at work and I got a weird feeling that was nagging me all day. I took the day off to see you, I was worried, I felt like something back was going to happen and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Well, I'm fine and Grimmjow's here . So everything is ok. I'm just happy to see you. Do you want to come in?" he stepped aside and she took his hand when they sat on the couch together.

They watched a long movie but Ichigo wouldn't be able to tell anyone what it was about. The pain he was feeling was steadily getting worse and he felt his palms getting sweaty and his stomach felt different. He tried to stay calm. He thought that like the other time the contractions would dissipate with time but now it was four hours later and he was biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Ichiog,Ichigo, what's wrong?" Nell was holding me but I couldn't answer. The pain was too much. I was paralyzed with fear, I had never felt pain like this before and when I tried to open my mouth to say something I just started to cry as another wave of contraction hit me. I swore this must have been what it was like to die.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he crying?" I had woken up Grimmjow and Nell was breaking down right next to me at this point.

"I-I don't know, I think we have to get him to the hospital. I think he is going into labor."

When she said that my fears only got worse. I was still a long ways away from my due date and this didn't feel right. I didn't want to have gone through all of this struggling to lose this baby. I'm so scared. I looked at my parents pictures on the walls as Nell scrambled to pack me a suit case for the hospital and Grimmjow called an ambulance. I wish they hadn't died. I need them so much.

I was doubled over in pain when the paramedics made it to the apartment and the men were putting me on the stretcher before I was even aware of it because the pain was the only thing I could focus on as the rapidly spoke. I felt light headed and couldn't breath they gave me oxygen and asked too many questions I couldn't get myself together to answer. I cant do this, I'm not ready. They put me in the back of the ambulance and I saw my sisters standing on the corner together as Grimm hopped in the back with me and a pair of paramedics shut the doors. I was too scared with what was happening with me to even wave good-bye to them as I looked through the tiny windows of the doors and watched as Nell tried to comfort them as we drove away.


End file.
